Legend
by Diana-Sylvia-Jones
Summary: The story is based on the song: "Los Lobos - Rango Theme Song
1. Bright star

**Welcome to my new story.**

**It is completely new, does not affect my trilogies and other stories.**

**The story is based on the song: "Los Lobos - Rango Theme Song»**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

_...there was a sandstorm, this day was like yesterday, but it's been a long time, time without my hero. If you say that something is bad about him, it's just that, he is too risky, not sparing himself, and sometimes once deceived us...our whole city. But it was like a cover for his identity. For all the days that he was with us, he became a real hero, but every hero has an end…_

_No one thought it would come so quickly. _

_I mean, it was unexpected news. There was a sandstorm,that day, but the messenger brought us that damned letter about the death of...Rango. _

_The whole city then plunged into shock and sadness. Sadness engulfed most of all Miss Beans, she is a few days spent at the doctor. _

_I didn't believe it either, I thought it was a mistake, but no.… _

_Brought the coffin of the, with the body Rango, the coffin of the open not have become. God... there were so many tears that even when Sheriff Amos died, no one shed a tear like Rango.… _

_I remember there were screams from Miss Beans and me when, they started bury Rango. Miss Beans hugged me tight, that even my mother never hugged me, like her did… _

_For several weeks there was silence in the city that our Saloon was not working then._

_But it's been 3 years since then… _

_Something forgotten, but Rango is still not leaving me... I hope you will remember the stories from the townspeople and my..._

* * *

Priscilla sighed and stroked the two rodent children's heads. They were sitting in the Sheriff's office by the fireplace. On the street it was late evening, but night falls over the city.

"Would you like to meet Rango again?" - the rodent boy asked.

"Of course I did. And not just me..." - she said, and reached for the box that was high on the shelf.

"What is it?" - the girl asked the rodent.

Priscilla sat down on her knees beside them and opened the box. She pulled out the metal badge of Sheriff Rango. She looked at him thoughtfully.

"It was brought with the letter that day…»

A boy and a girl walked closer to Priscilla and is also looking badge.

Suddenly the door opened abruptly. A tall man came in.

"Dad" - shouted the children.

"Sherry, Duncan, you should be home" - the man said softly.

Priscilla laughed softly and put the box back.

"It's my fault, Alan, they wanted to hear stories at night" - she said with a smile.

Alan scratched his head.

"Bedtime stories are good, and... are you done?" -he asked.

Priscilla nodded and looked at the children.

"Our dad is a hero, as Rango!" - Duncan said cheerfully.

"And we will be his assistants!" - shouted sherry.

The children ran out of the office. Alan looked at them, then at Priscilla.

"Did you tell them about Rango?" - he asked, and went to the table.

Priscilla looked down sadly.

"Yes, I still don't believe it happened" - she said and hugged herself.

Alan came up to her and hugged her gently.

"I wish I knew him personally, but I would really like to be like him»

Priscilla laughed.

"Thank you" - she said.

Alan patted her on the back.

"Go home and get some rest" - he said.

Priscilla nodded softly and pulled away. Quietly she withdrew from office. Alan sighs in response and looked at the box. He took it out and took that badge. He stroked it slowly.

"No matter what happens" - he said.

* * *

Priscilla walked slowly away from the office. She raised her head to the top and saw how the stars could be seen before the sun disappeared behind the horizon.

"The stars will be clear this night" - she said quietly.

"Good evening Priscilla»

Priscilla looked. Faced with high desert lizard with a box of chocolates in his hands. Priscilla looked reluctantly into his eyes.

"Hello, Frank"- she said, and walked down the street.

Frank came up behind her in a trail.

"Have you seen Miss Beans?" - he asked.

Priscilla stopped and looked at him.

"I think, Miss Beans made it clear to you yesterday, that she doesn't want to see you»

Frank chuckled.

"It was just too fast for her. I just jumped the gun..." - he replied and adjusted the candy box – "So you didn't see her?»

Priscilla turned away and went on.

"I don't have to tell you anything, Frank" - she said firmly.

Frank laughed. Priscilla stopped sternly and looked at him.

"Did I say something funny?»

Frank wiped a tear from his eyes.

"I understand, but you have to understand that Miss Beans needs a man. I'm sure she needs a break from the past" -he said.

Priscilla frowned, but a smile appeared on her face.

"I wish you luck" - she said, and left.

Frank stopped laughing and rolled his eyes.

* * *

The city was, as usual, in motion, many went home and closed their counters. Priscilla's out of town. It was quiet. All the city noise was behind her. She walked silently around the lake. The lake was calm. She stopped and looked at the city. It was beautiful. Priscilla sat down slowly on the Bank and touched the water with her hand.

There was a crack as Priscilla looked back. She saw a figure that was almost nearly her. She couldn't tell who was there. She quietly stood up and followed the figure.

Her step was quick, as a figure riding a RoadRunner. Priscilla cut her way down the road so she wouldn't lose the stranger. And at one point she stopped when she realized where she was. Her step became slower as the figure stopped.

Priscilla gasped quietly as the last rays of the sun touched the stranger. Priscilla slowly walked out.

"Why such secrecy?" - she said softly.

The figure looked sharply for her.

"Don't scare me like that, Priscilla!»

Priscilla smiled easily.

"Frank is looking for you»

"Don't remind me of him while we're here" -Beans said briefly, and took a couple of candles from her bag.

Priscilla sighed.

"Sorry...Can I come with you?" - she asked.

Beans looked at her and held out her hand. Priscilla immediately took her hand. They both went down the hill and then turned left. There was a kind of cave that was more open. In a cave has been grave.

Beans silently let go of the hand of Priscilla, and sat down near the grave. She lit the candles and watched them in silence. Priscilla sat down quietly beside her.

They were silent for a few minutes until Beans not touched over the headstone.

"How I miss you..." - she said.

Priscilla eyes became wet, but she held on.

"I...I told history Sherry and Duncan about Rango"- she said, trying to change the atmosphere.

Beans smiled and looked at her.

"I think, Rango will always be remembered they " -Priscilla continued, smiling through her tears.

She wiped her eyes hurriedly. Beans hugged her.

"So be it... Thank you, what do you remember about him»

Priscilla chuckled and pressed herself against the Beans. Beans smiled, but the smile immediately disappeared as she closed her eyes and one tear slid across her cheek.

* * *

After a while they left this place and went back to the city. Beans drove Priscilla, they talked a little until they reached the city. Beans stayed near the pointer. Priscilla quickly jumped off the RoadRunner.

"Good night, Priscilla" - said Beans.

"You too... but what about Frank?" - asked Priscilla.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow»

Beans turned her RoadRunner and drove away to her ranch. Priscilla watched her for a while, then looked up at the night sky.

"Yes... the stars are bright today" - she said.

* * *

**Continuation…**

* * *

_**Sherry**__ \- is Alan's daughter, the desert rabbit. In a beige dress with pigtails. 5 years. Schoolchild._

_**Duncan**__ \- is Alan's son, the desert rabbit. Denim overalls with a shirt. 5 years. Schoolchild._

_**Alan**__ \- is a desert rabbit wearing a gray shirt tucked into jeans. 34 years old. Moved with children in city "Mud" 2 year ago. The current Sheriff of the city. _

_**Frank**__ \- is a sandy iguana, wearing a brown coat, a white shirt underneath, black classic pants, a brown hat. 28 years old. Moved to the city 2.5 years ago. A former classmate of Miss Beans. Has a shop in the city, a businessman. _

_P. s. __**Priscilla**__ \- is 14 years old. Dressed in a dark yellow shirt tucked into jeans, hat back...Schoolboy._

_**Miss Beans**__ \- is 25 years old. Dressed in a red dress, a pendant to the mother. __Rancher._


	2. Time

**Hello, here's the sequel!**

* * *

_"...You sure you got everything with you?...»_

_"Don't worry, Beans. I'm fully armed, to the teeth" - Rango smiled and adjusted saddle Excelsior ._

_Rango walked over to Beans and his eyes fell on her hands. She still made him lunch with her. His gaze returned to her._

_"Here's everything you need" - said Boba._

_"And cupcakes?» _

_Beans snorted._

_"And cupcakes, too, without raisins, as you like» _

_Rango gladly took the lunch, but the Beans didn't give it. Beans just looked for Rango, from head to toe. _

_"Um...are you okay?" - asked Rango._

_"I have a bad feeling, can you stay today?" - she asked, and slowly handed the lunch over to Rango._

_Rango took lunch and put him in the bag with the saddle._

_"Don't worry, this is not the first shootout with Bad Bill" - Rango replied decisively._

_"But most importantly, remember that? He almost threw you off a cliff last time...» _

_"Stop! How do you know?..." - interrupted Rango._

_Boba rolled her eyes. _

_"I'm all about you know when something you're not telling me, Rango» _

_Rango scratched the back of his head and smiled stupidly._

_"Well...I'll be careful this time, you just don't worry"- he replied and put his arm around her. _

_Beans hugged him a little harder. Rango pulled away and looked into her eyes. _

_"I'll be back in one piece, Beans. I promise.…»_

* * *

Beans opened eyes. It was late at night. Her body was shivering. It's not a dream, it was her memories. Last memories when she was together with Rango.

Quietly, she sat down on the bed and stared to nowhere how much detail she recalled the last moments with him. Turning, she pulled a picture out of the pillow photo. All these years she kept that picture so it wouldn't go bad.

The photo was of him and her. How happy they were on the day the restoration of the city was finally completed.

The thumb of the Beans touched the face of Rango at photos.

"I miss you…»

She covered eyes, as her cheeks went tears…

* * *

The clock struck noon, half the day has gone instantly. Citizens continued the working day, only children joyfully ran out from the schools. Priscilla left the school, put on her hat, and headed toward the lake.

"Hey Priscilla! Do you want to play ball with us?"- shouted Cletus.

Priscilla looked at them seriously.

"It's time for you to grow up from these children's games"- she said, and went on.

Cletus stuck out his tongue.

"Come On Cletus!" - shouted Duncan.

"What's wrong with her?" -asked Cletus.

They went along the street.

"My father says that sooner or later, every girl gets a little older... sometimes they can be bossy!»

"Really?»

Hearing the children talking, Beans looked at them thoughtfully with a smile. Immediately looked at Priscilla, who had gone to the side of the lake. She wanted to go after her, when suddenly someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Beans!»

Her eyes widened. Before her stood a tall lizard. He was dressed like a Baron, his coat and hat adorned him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me then…»

Beans pulled away from him completely.

"A bottle of cactus juice and your insolence, Frank!" - she said briefly, and walked away from him.

"Beans, please..." - said Frank.

* * *

Frank followed her with an apology. They entered the building, where the Beans were selling their wares along with Willie.

Beans began to clean up the counter from all the junk, but Frank never stopped asking her to forgive him.

"I promise you it won't happen again, I was a drunken fool»

Beans turned sharply.

"No, Frank, you just are a fool! it's been so many years since we last met, but you haven't changed a bit "- she said, and poke your finger at him. But then we were 16 years old…»

"Yes, Yes, Yes. You're right, but... I just don't know how to start a relationship with you. So to speak, to regain the relationship that was then or Vice versa to make everything better..." - Frank replied quickly.

"You want to make things right with me? Don't let me see you!"- briefly answered Beans and turned around.

Frank sighed.

"Sorry" - he said simply and knelt down.

Beans looked at each other, but said nothing.

"Just give me a chance to prove to you that I'm no pussy" - Frank continued.

Beans sighed. Frank got up from his knees.

"I give you my word that you will recognize me from the normal side" - he said and left the store.

Beans breathed out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly the door opened, she reluctantly looked who was there. But it was Priscilla, who was staring hard at Frankl , that just came out.

"He started pestering you again?" -she asked.

Beans took a rag and began to wipe the goods standing next to it.

"Today he, as I expected, will apologize to me all day" - she replied.

Priscilla rolled her eyes.

"That rich , squish isn't worthy of you" - Priscilla said, and sat down.

Beans smiled.

"I'm glad you're on my side»

The door opened again.

"A gift for Miss Beans»

Came a squirrel with a box of chocolates in his hands.

"From Mr. Frank Launcher"

Squirrel put the gift on the nearest table and immediately left the store. Priscilla looked at the Beans questioningly. Beans turned away.

"In less than three minutes, he started sending his little gifts with notes... He doesn't change" - said Beans.

"He wrote, 'I'm Sorry, let's meet tonight' And he thinks it's going to work?" - Priscilla asked, and crumpled the note.

"This is only the beginning... you can eat a box of chocolates," - answered Beans.

Priscilla snorted.

"I don't want anything from him. Maybe I should ask Alan to put him behind bars.»

Beans laughed.

"It would be a good idea, but this cannot be done»

Priscilla crossed her arms resentfully.

"I'd put him away if I was Sheriff…»

Beans with a smile and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Several hours passed as the day approached sunset. Someone went home from work, someone walked around the city, and someone was already in the saloon at Buford.

Beans locked the shop.

"Today was a good day for sale"- Willie said.

Beans smiled.

"Yes, it was a good day not only for me" - said Beans and looked at the city children who were eating sweets.

"You gave all the presents to the kids, but you didn't keep anything, it's kind of weird," - Willie said and rubbed his head.

"For example, is a gift to the children for the future Christmas" - with a smile replied Beans.

"Okay Beans, till tomorrow," - said Willie, and went away.

Beans nodded and went to the side of the cart. She considered his boar, covered his cart. But a shadow appeared over her head. She closed her eyes and slowly turned her head.

"How do you like my presents?»

Beans turned completely around and fused her arms over her chest.

"As you can see, the children are happy,"- she replied with a smile.

Frank looked sharply at the children who were eating his presents. Beans laughed angrily. Frank wanted to say something, but he couldn't. He lowered his head.

"Don't be mad, but you made the baby happy..." said Beans sarcastically.

Frank looked at her and smiled. Beans frowned.

"Don't tell me the candy tasted like cactus juice or whiskey..." - she said, and dropped her hands.

Frank laughed easily.

"You as before giving my gifts to kids then»

Beans raised his head proudly.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean anything that…»

Frank crossed his arms behind him.

"Let me just make you feel good, the next gift won't be a box of chocolates…»

"I don't need presents especially from you, Frank! If you continue to do this, I will definitely put you behind bars," - Beans replied sternly.

Priscilla laughed softly, she was under the truck and overheard the conversation.

"Well, how do I prove I'm not the one Frank...You don't take presents, you don't want to go for a walk with me "- Frank said.

"Not gifts make the man, and his actions" - briefly replied the Beans.

"That's how..."- said Frank thoughtfully.

"But that doesn't mean you have to run and sleep the city right away" - interrupt Beans.

Frank chuckled.

"As soon as there is a chance, I will show my courage. But in the meantime... No presents! I just want to ask you to come and walk with me today.…»

Beans turned away.

"Frank, you have to understand that it's hard for me now... after I found out…»

"I know, but it's been three years. Do you really want to be alone all your life?" -asked Frank.

Beans left Frank and got into her wagon.

"I'm sorry if I over-tempered,"- Frank said and walked over to her cart.

"It's okay,"- Beans Said briefly.

"How do you like my offer? Just walk around and get to know each other..." - asked Frank.

Priscilla frowned and waited for an answer from the Beans.

"Give me just...time...I need to think about it," -Beans Replied.

Frank pulled away from the cart with a smile.

"I'll wait as long as it takes, until we meet," - he said and nodded his hat respectfully.

Beans watched him thoughtfully as he walked down the street.

"Are you going to give him a chance?»

Beans look behind in shock.

* * *

**Continuation…**


	3. Old-New

**Continue!**

* * *

"Priscilla enough!»

"I can't understand you. You hated him this morning, and now you want to give him a chance?" - Priscilla turned her back on the Beans.

They were at the ranch. Both were in the yard, and the Beans were watering the crops, and Priscilla was sitting on the wood.

"You know, he's got a point" - Beans said more gently.

Priscilla sighed.

"What?»

Beans stopped watering the crop and looked at Priscilla.

"The years go by...and every year it gets harder and harder for me to keep the ranch»

Priscilla jumped.

"I'll help you as much as I want" - she said, and grabbed a watering can and started watering the crop.

Beans weakly throws out a laugh

"I appreciate that, but...it's not just the ranch…»

"What else?" - Priscilla asked incredulously.

"Well...I don't even know how to say it" - Beans said nervously.

Priscilla sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to explain. Home, husband, kids – happy family, huh?»

Beans nodded slowly.

"I'm glad you understand»

"But are you sure Frank is the right one?" - said Priscilla.

"Priscilla, I'm just thinking... I don't really know yet, maybe Frank has really changed over the years," - Beans replied and continued to water the crop.

Priscilla thought. There was a moment's silence. But soon Priscilla gently grabbed Boba's hand. Beans looked at her.

"I'll still be watching him" - Priscilla replied.

Beans laughed softly.

"Thank you," she said, and Priscilla let go of her hand – "You really should be Sheriff…»

Priscilla smiled back.

* * *

_**2.5 years ago**_

_**Somewhere in the desert…**_

There was a sunset that was about to become night. The storm rose above the rocky mountains of the desert. It was very stuffy because of the sand. A group of people went up the mountains with their wild boars. They were transporting some goods. They walked a few miles until they reached the canyon.

This place was far from abandoned, far enough from other cities and villages. The canyon was deep. Some rocks surrounded him.

A group of people were coming down. After some time they reached the dead end of the canyon. One of the Scorpion - men stepped forward and knocked on the wall several times.

The grille opened. Were are visible vividly-green eyes.

«Password»

The voice was very hoarse.

"You my face says nothing, you dirty Jackal?"- Scorpion said.

In response came only a hoarse chuckle. Scorpion growled.

"Sir, the password is red rose" - one of the group replied.

"Red rose" - said the Scorpion.

There was a noise, a click was pushed away. The grille was sharply closed. As the wall slowly climbed to the top. Formed the entrance to the cave.

"Forward" - said the Scorpion.

The first went Scorpion next his group. They turned as a wall of rock closed the exit. It was dark for a while, until the light was visible from behind.

"Please follow me...ahaha" - shouted the Jackal and lit the torch.

A few minutes later, they walked straight going into the cave. There were visible lights and a slight noise, soon they came to the bridge.

"Please..." - said the Jackal and pointed to the bridge.

Scorpion walked forward and looked at the bridge.

"It will not bear the weight of our boars" - he said.

The Jackal laughed.

"It will hold, my work here is completed" - he said and left.

"Damn old man" - said Scorpio and looked at his group – "all unload, we will all transfer one by one…»

* * *

It took 20 minutes as all the goods were transported to the other side of the cave. There was enough light, like in front of them was a hill which was visible over the bright lights and noise.

"We are almost there, sir," - said the wolf man.

Scorpion growled.

"I hope we don't have to unload our boars anymore" - he said, and went up the hill.

They went up the hill fast enough. As opened the view to the city alley. Literally, this alley was inside the cave. It had its citizens in it. The house was of stone of the cave. Boars and other means of transportation also traveled through the streets.

The distance of the alley was visible light, where the light poles watched the cave. There was a way out outside, as if it were the entrance to a completely different desert.

Scorpion go down the group followed him.

After some time they reached the alley where no one was paid for their appearance attention to how much each somewhere in a hurry.

Scorpio and his men went looking at everything until they met a desert mouse.

"Mr. Dace-Baron?" -he said.

The Scorpion looked down at him. The mouse was four times his size.

"Depends who's asking" - he said.

"You are expected..." - the mouse leaned over and pointed to the saloon.

Scorpio chuckled and went into the saloon.

* * *

The saloon was large and comfortable. At the entrance to the left was a bar, tables and chairs everywhere, along with women and drunk men. Ahead was a staircase that entered the top.

Scorpio all closely examined and turned to the its group. The mouse passed them.

"I'll see you off, it's a personal conversation, I think you've been warned..." - said the mouse.

"You guys can rest" - Scorpion said as his group happily sighed.

Mouse and Scorpion , aka Dace Baron went upstairs, where there was a room with large doors, where three women had just come out woman slightly giggling. Scorpio flirting looked them in the trail.

"Here, sir..." - interrupted the mouse.

Scorpion went inside, where inside stood a table, a chest of drawers, three chairs... one man who stood back looking in the mirror. He was adjusting his tie.

"Reached without problems?" - the man asked.

Dace Baron banged on the table.

"I hope next time you make the road here safer than this bridge of yours»

"Ah, Yes, bridge, I always forget about him" - said man – lizard - turned and approached the table –"Because here the way only the elite know, my friend»

"Friend? Damn you, you're getting old, Ed!" - Dace Baron said with a laugh.

Ed laughed and shook hands with Dace Baron.

"Did you see yourself?"- said in joke Ed – "I'll pour you drinks»

"Good idea," - said Dace Baron.

Ed quickly pulled from the cupboard a bottle of whiskey.

"What goods did you bring me?"- he asked and poured into glasses of whiskey.

Dace Baron grabbed a glass.

"I got the news that you need people, so I brought you some" - he said.

Ed went to the window and looked out.

"Are they in the saloon now? ed asked, still looking out the window.

"No! They are inside the cart, we have hidden them from unwanted eyes" - said dens-Baron.

"You again for old?" -Ed said, and walked away from the window – "Buying slaves again and reselling them?»

The Dace Baron laughed.

"That's my business, but I picked the good guys for you. One of them is not from our seats, though thin, but he knows how to hide»

Ed smiled silently and held out his hand to Dace Baron.

"So let's drink to the new horizons that we will expand."

They bumped into glasses. Dace Baron drank his glass in one gulp. Ed only touched the glass to his lips.

"You know, Dace, you still haven't explained why you left my town..." -Ed said.

Dace Baron will cough a few times. Ed nodded as the mouse closed the door. Dace Baron looked at door.

"I think it's a forgotten story, no one knows about this place except my people" - Dace Baron nervously replied.

"You knew the law, who flee, he will be doomed" - said Ed and walked around the table, "do You think in 7 years I forgot about you? You're wrong. As long as I live, the search goes to the end of your her. Or did you really think I'd forgotten?»

Dace Baron looked at his glass and then grabbed his head.

"You poisoned me?" - Dace Baron said faintly.

Suddenly shots rang out below the saloon. Dans Baron looked back.

«My guys…»

"And what would you know, my name is not Ed...goodbye Dace..."said the lizard.

Dace Baron fell to the floor. His body was lifeless. Ed sighed.

"Khm…»

The lizard turned. The mouse boiled the glasses.

"What do you want to do with the people that arrived as slaves of the late Dace Baron?»

The lizard adjusted his tie.

"We need to consider them…»

* * *

"Remove the corpses! To an hour it was all clear!" - said the lizard and will send to the street.

Four men stood in front of him. They were handcuffed to their feet and hands. The lizard approached the first.

Before him stood a tall rabbit, with enough muscle. The lizard chuckled.

"You're right for us" - he said, and moved on to the next one.

Before him stood a low old rodent. He quietly looked at the ground. The lizard thought.

"Hmm...too old. Kill" - with easily said he.

The old man's eyes widened as a bullet flew into his head.

"And so, we go further!" - said lizard.

Before him stood a tall dog. Whose fangs were huge.

"Hmm... quite surprising, usually dogs...But...I don't like you. Kill" - said the lizard.

"Don't! Please! " - dog shouted.

As a bullet flew into his head and he immediately fell to the ground. The lizard looked at the dead dog only sniffed and moved on.

Before him stood a green lizard just below the height of another lizard. thin Constitution.

"Well. I guess you're the one who's not from around here. As for me, you're an ordinary lizard with strange eyes" - said the lizard and examined his face – "But I was told that you know how to deftly get away from problems... demonstrate?»

The green lizard was silent.

"No?" - the lizard asked.

"I need to free myself from the handcuffs" - said the green lizard, and held out her hands.

The lizard laughed, and so did his men.

"You look so arrogant? Well. Just keep in mind..." - said the lizard – "One is not a clever movement and you're dead»

The handcuffs were removed from the green lizard. How quietly he rubbed his hands. Green lizard sitting on the ground and closed his eyes as suddenly his body began to merge with the earth.

The lizard eyes widened. The green lizard stood up and looked at him.

"Assistant!»

The mouse immediately jumped.

"Wash and feed these two beasts! Especially that exotic...we'll need it for a long time" - said the lizard.

"Yes sir...»

The mouse approached the rabbit and the green lizard.

"Please follow me…»

They obediently followed him. Suddenly the lizard stopped the green lizard.

"What's your name?" - lizard asked.

"Rango…»

* * *

**Continuation…**


	4. Advice - don't believe

**2.5 years ago**

_**Somewhere in the desert… **_

"This is your room" - said the mouse.

Rango entered and looked at his room.

It was an ordinary room, on the right was a bed and a cupboard. Above the bed was a small window. On the left was the bathroom door.

"In half an hour, waiting for you Sir, at the street" - said the mouse and left the room closing the door.

Slowly, Rango walked to the bed and sat on it, his head lowered. His look, later, was found with a window which opened a view of the alley. Rango covered his eyes with his hands.

"It's been six months...half a year..." - he said.

He was silent for a few seconds. He didn't want to say anything. He didn't know what would happen next. Another second, and he stood up abruptly, going into the bath. He quickly opened the tap, was at first rusty water, after which the pressure of the water became cleaner. Rapid movements Rango washed face and looked in a mirror, which was perched on the other wall.

His gaze was emotionless. As if a part of his soul had left him, how slowly he ran his hand over his neck. Slowly, he took off his tunic and examined his body.

His body was covered with small scars that reminded him of those long days, weeks...that had passed over the past six months. He touched his stomach, which was bandaged. A bit by clicking on it, Rango to stiffen.

"The wound is still fresh..." - he said.

"Knock!knock!»

Rango turned abruptly and quickly put on his tunic. After a while he looked out of the bathroom. There was a young girl who looked like that lizard master. She was also a lizard.

"Sorry, I brought you new clothes" - the girl said and quickly put things on the bed.

Rango nodded thoughtfully and walked over to the things. The girl was still in the room with her arms crossed.

"I...I must say... you were awesome" - she said with bowed head.

Rango turned his gaze to her.

"Why?" - he asked quietly.

The girl looked up at him.

"You showed your character, although it was not quite so, but my brother saw something in you. And this is not about your ability to change skin color – no... And now you're the only one who survived»

"Stop! The only one? But as same the hare..." - interrupted Rango.

«He died"

Rango stopped as the girl let go her hand.

"During this time, he attacked one of my brother's men. He found mad..." - said the girl and walked over to the exit door – "You, too, will pass medical inspection, soon. My advice to you, don't believe what's about to happen...But I won't tell you any more, I've said too much already.…»

The girl turned.

"Let me know your name?" - asked Rango.

The girl chuckled and looked at him half sideways.

"I told you, I said too much.…»

With these words the girl went out and closed the door. Rango wondered. He looked at his room again, and then looked at his wet hands.

"Is there water?" -he said, as if only now he realized that it was real.

Now more thoughts did not disturb him as he put on his new clothes…

* * *

After 10 minutes, as corrected Rango the finishing touches on his clothes. He was wearing a dark gray shirt, and slightly frayed blue jeans, shoes. He was even given belts with ammunition, but there was no weapon. Wearing the straps, Rango then left the room.

He walked down the corridor, looking confused. He heard many voices outside the other rooms. And now he reached the stairs. He stopped when he saw two women coming up the stairs. He politely let them pass.

Girls giggled. Rango only looked at them briefly and quickly went down the stairs.

Downstairs was a common hall where there were several citizens. And here his eyes fell on the mouse, which was waiting for him, watch in hand.

"You're three minutes late, Sir doesn't like to wait" - said the mouse sternly.

Rango put his hands in his pockets and said nothing. Mouse sighed.

"Please keep up...»

Rango followed the mouse. They walked down the alley at a fast pace that Rango couldn't see anything in particular. Soon they reached the saloon. The music was playing, all the citizens behaved as if on a normal day, as if they did not notice that just a little more than half an hour ago, people were shot here.

The mouse stopped at the entrance to the saloon and looked at Rango.

"My advice to you – do not ask questions»

Rango nodded. The mouse grunted and went inside, Rango followed.

In the saloon Rango was able to see everything in detail. The bartender, the townspeople, the women... After which he noticed the lizard - Sir, who was sitting in the corner of the sauna. On his lap sat a woman who gently whispered something in his ear. Eyes met Rango and lizards.

"Oh! Rango! Come on in, sit down..."- said the lizard cheerfully.

Rango obediently sat up, his body tense. The lizard snapped his finger as the bartender quickly ran up to him.

"Pour me and our new friend a whisky, Yes a little stronger" - ordered the lizard.

The bartender nodded obediently and left. The lizard looked at Rango.

"Relax, can you get a girlfriend to calm your nerves?" -the lizard said as the woman sitting on his lap began to kiss him on the cheek.

Rango frowned and shook his head.

"Thanks, but I'll have enough whiskey»

Rango's eyes widened. "Who was pulling his tongue?". Rango nervously looked at the lizard, who with a sly smile looked at him. Rango let go of his head.

"I don't know what came over me…»

"Don't apologize!" - the lizard said, and gently drove the woman from his lap.

At that moment the bartender brought a bottle of whiskey and poured it into the glasses.

"Don't apologize, I like your insolence, but don't forget who I am" - said the lizard and grabbed a glass of whiskey.

One glass he offered Rango.

"Now we with you for one thing. I have great plans for you..." - continued the lizard- "If you serve me faithfully to do my job, you will have everything in this town, son»

Rango took the glass slowly. Suddenly, a girl appeared behind him and slowly touched his neck. Rango stood up abruptly.

"Hush,hush...sit down and have fun" - ordered the lizard with a smile.

Rango sat down slowly, still holding his whisky. His body was tense as the girl started stroking his chest. The lizard laughed.

"Let's drink to cooperation" - he said.

Rango tensely held out his hand as their glasses collided. The lizard took a full SIP. Rango winced, he put the glass on the table without taking a SIP.

"Yes,Yes, good old bordero 1994..." - said the lizard and looked at the empty glass, and then looked at Rango – "And what you do not drink?»

Rango could no longer remain silent, he had so many questions.

"Look, can you tell me what you want from me? Why are you acting like I'm your friend?" - Rango asked quickly, and stood up from the table, pulling away from the girl.

The music in the saloon stopped playing and there was a dead silence. Rango tensed.

"You were told not to ask questions!" -said the mouse, who was sitting at the next table.

"Hold on..." - said the lizard, and looked at Rango – "Hahaha...you're not easy to break…»

Rango jerked.

"Meaning?" - he asked.

The lizard stood up and clapped his hands. Everyone in the saloon began to clap along with him. Rango didn't know what was going on. The lizard came and put his arm around him.

"Congratulations, you passed my test" -the lizard shouted.

Rango's eyes widened. Lizard handed Rango closer to him.

"In the evening, I'm waiting for you in my office" - said the lizard and pulled away from Rango, then left the saloon.

Music's back. Everyone kept drinking. Rango frowned and clutched his stomach. Suddenly, out of nowhere appeared sister lizard.

"Well done" - she said with a smile.

Rango looked at her, but suddenly he lowered his head slowly.

"Are you all right?" - the girl asked.

Rango straightened up.

"Yes-Yes, but that now will further?»

The girl wanted to say, but the mouse got in.

"Mr. Rango, you're asking questions again! Please return to your room. In the evening you will have a meeting" - said the mouse.

"Are you always this irritable?" - asked Rango.

Mouse growled.

"Again question! I ask you to leave the saloon! NOW!" - he said proudly.

"Lin, I think he understood you the first time" - jokingly told the girl.

Rango smiled. The mouse looked at the girl, adjusting his glasses.

"I'm asking you to call me Mr. Lin" - Lin said.

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I went to the room" - Rango said.

"I can walk you" - said the girl.

"No! You go home! It's my job to keep an eye on this...this..." - Lin said.

"I got it!" - the girl interrupted and left the saloon.

Lin adjusted his glasses.

"You had no right to yell at her, she's your master's sister" - Rango said.

"You still here?" - Lin said – "This girl is gonna get himself in trouble if he goes with you to chat! And I have to be in control! That's an order!»

"Okay,okay..." - Rango said quickly and walked towards the exit.

"And just dont try to escape from the room! I'll report everything to the master!" -Lin said.

* * *

Rango walked down the alley, clutching his stomach slightly. Now he could see everything clearly. The alley was like a small town. The buildings were then of wood or are right in the walls of the cave.

Approaching his building, where was his room Rango caught the look that was on the alley on other end. There was a bright light. Like it was the way out. But where?

Suddenly he was abruptly grabbed from behind. Rango began to resist. They covered his mouth and grabbed his hands.

«Silently…»

* * *

**Continuation…**

* * *

_**Mr. lizard (fake - Ed)**__ \- is a desert lizard with several horns on its head. Dressed in a white shirt with a blue tie, classic pants and shoes. Eyes - blue. Age – unknown._

_**Mr. Lin **__\- is a small desert mouse. Dressed in a long grey jacket, a shirt, gold-colored and grey pants. Chubby build. Eyes – brown, wool – gray. Age – 56 years. _

_**The sister of Mr (fake Ed)**__– young girl desert lizard. Wearing a green dress with a light gold pattern and white apron. Hair have color of blonde, loose hair, little pigtail on the side.. Eyes - blue. Age – 21 years._


	5. Past injuries

**2.5 years ago**

**Somewhere in the desert…**

* * *

Rango exhaled quietly. The voice was familiar to him.

"To go back...hither»

Rango obeyed. They went between two buildings, no one saw them. Rango turned as soon as his mouth and hands were free. Before him was a girl, the sister of the sir lizard. She was in the hood.

"I see you like to break the rules for your nanny..." - Rango said jokingly.

The girl adjusted her hood.

"He's not Babysitting me!" - she said, and crossed her arms.

Rango screwed up his eyes as pain returned to his abdomen. Girl has drawn to him.

"You still haven't told me what's wrong?" -she asked quickly.

Rango smiled and straightened.

"I'm fine. You're not allowed to talk to me. You should go..." - he said softly and went to the side of the sidewalk.

"Wait!" - the girl stopped him.

Rango turned around. The girl hesitantly took a step back.

"I...I want to go with you»

"What? What for?"- quickly asked Rango.

"Let's talk about it in your room»

Rango wondered.

"And if they see you?»

"I'll go through the back door, meet you in your room," - the girl said quickly and ran away.

Rango thought, but he had nothing to do, as he went to his room.

* * *

Rango went to the door, but there was no one in the corridor. He looked back several times. But no one, only neighbors, that were in neighboring rooms.

Rango opened the door, his heart almost jumped out as he saw her. She held his tunic. The girl looked at him with a smile.

"It needs washing..." - she said, and pointed to the tunic.

Rango abruptly walked up to her and took the tunic. She frowned at how abruptly he had taken the tunic from her. Rango jerked.

"I...I'm sorry," - he said as soon as he saw her face.

Slowly he took an envelope from his tunic pocket and quickly put it in his pants. Then he handed the tunic to the girl. The girl looked at him thoughtfully.

"You could just say that clothing that is" - briefly replied the girl, and went into the bathroom, where he soaked clothing.

Rango slowly sat on the bed. The girl got out of the bath.

"So what do you want from me?" - Rango finally asked.

The girl went to the window.

"Well..." - a smile appeared on her face – "I'd like to know where you're from? I've never left this cave... I'd like to know... other places.»

Rango smiled.

"You know? And I guessed..." - he said.

The girl with a smile sat down near him and looked him in the eyes. Rango pulled away slightly.

"But...but before I tell you... I have to find out…»

"Fear not! I won't tell anyone," - interrupted the girl- "You're the only out of everyone who was nice...nice in the end»

"What makes you think I am?" - asked Rango.

The girl smiled easily.

"I knew it as soon as I saw you," - she replied, a slight redness appearing on her face.

Rango laughed lightly and looked up at the ceiling. The girl looked at him again.

"I promise I won't tell," - she said.

Rango looked at her.

"If you want to know, you have to tell me your name»

The girl pouted.

"You won't like it" - she said quickly.

Rango laughed.

"Why?»

"It's weird and funny," - she said quickly.

Rango lay down on the bed and crossed his arms.

"Well, until you say the name, you won't know anything"- he said briefly and closed his eyes.

The girl crossed her arms resentfully.

"Promise not to laugh?"- she said.

Rango opened his eyes.

«Promise»

The girl sighed.

"Annata" - she said quickly and covered his face in his hands.

Rango sat up abruptly and looked into her face.

"How?»

"Annata..." - said Annata through the hands.

Rango lay down on the bed in surprise. They were silent for a while. Annata removed his hands from his face and turned to Rango. He was lying with his eyes open.

"And?" - she asked.

Rango looked at her briefly.

"It's a beautiful name…»

Annata blushed.

"You think?»

Rango nodded slowly. The girl smiled sheepishly. Rango sighed.

"Now it's my turn?" - he asked.

Annata and then got more comfortable on the bed and listened to Rango. Rango grinned at this reaction and slowly sat down.

"Well...where to begin?"- he said

"Start from the moment you were captured by this Scorpion," - the girl said.

"Well, I remember I got there as I was sold. I was slave. I used to work for Dace. He liked command. But I didn't stay long. I stayed with him for only a week, after which got here" - briefly replied Rango looked at the girl.

Annata frowned.

"That's it?»

"Well, you said, about Dace" - with a smile replied Rango.

"Okay-okay. Let's get to it. Where were you when you were free? Who were you?"- asked the girl quickly with interest.

The smile disappeared from Rango's face, his gaze going nowhere.

"I...I have was a regular job. I had everything. Friends, work, home and …»

Rango stopped and lowered his head.

"You had family?" - quietly asked Annata.

«Beloved person»

The girl sighed sadly.

"It's been six months since I've seen any of them" - Rango continued.

"What happened? How did you get here...toward Dace?" - asked Annata gently.

Rango sighed.

"Well, I as always went to catch bandits. And in one moment I had to catch them for a few weeks. I was near the camp, where there were enough bandits. Engaged them in a gunfight and all things... But then..." - Rango clutching his stomach.

Annata nervously approached him.

"You're hurt, right?" - she asked quickly.

Rango smiled.

"I remember when Bad Bill hit me. It is the local thug. I remember I didn't have time to Dodge and fell to the ground, and then there was darkness" - Rango straightened - "But I heard several explosions. Then...there were screams, as if someone was being killed by force. And then-dead silence. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't, I was tied up. Hands, feet, eyes and mouth... I couldn't figure out where I was. I only remember the voices saying something.»

Annata put his hand on the Rango. Rango jerked and slowly pulled away his hand.

"Sorry, I don't remember what happened next. Then I was in the camp, where I was a prisoner. I've been there for months. Then Dace bought me" - he continued.

"So you don't remember who grabbed you?»

Rango shook his head.

"I remember that I was often hit on the head, after which I just passed out…»

Annata looked at the belly Rango. There was a very dark spot.

"You're bleeding!" - her eyes widened.

Rango looked down quickly.

"Again?»

"What do you mean again? You should have told me right away! I'll go get the doctor, he lives here," - said Annata and ran away.

Rango rolled his eyes and to remove the shirt. Suddenly from the pocket popped up the envelope. Rango picked it up and gently stroked it. At this moment came Annata and the doctor.

"Faster, it is necessary to examine" - said Annata.

The doctor put his things on the floor.

"Please lie down..." - said the doctor.

* * *

The doctor left the room.

"And don't forget to change the bandages 3 times a day" - the doctor said and left.

Annata thanked him and closed the door. She stood by the door, then looked at Rango, who was lying in bed. She wanted to say something, but Rango interrupted her.

"Why are you helping me? Why are you asking me this?" - he asked quickly.

"I told you that you're not like everyone else and I was just curious...to know about you" - replied the girl softly.

Rango slowly sat up and looked at her seriously.

"How do I know it's true?" - he asked.

The girl with the easy smile came to him, and then sat down near him. They were close.

"I told you, you're not like the others,"- she said, and looked into his eyes.

Rango wanted to say something but she covered his mouth.

"Let's go for a walk tonight? At this time no one will disturb us..." she said and took my hand.

Rango lips have become in a tubule.

"U... um..." - a red tint appeared on his face – "Why are you...ahem…»

Annata laughed softly.

"Don't be afraid,"- she said briefly as she walked to the door. " Us our place, see you soon»

Rango looked. He couldn't gather his thoughts, why couldn't he say anything? He jerked when the clock rang in the street. He looked at the time.

"Six already?" - he said, as his door was knocked.

Mr. Lee Came into the room.

"Mr. Rango, sir will be waiting for you in 10 minutes. Please do not be late!»

His eyes wandered to the bandages.

"What happened?" - Lee asked quickly.

Rango got up and put on his shirt.

""Just an injury from the past," - he said, and left the room.

* * *

**Continuation…**

* * *

**Doctor - **Rodent - mole. Doctor's in the local town. Dressed in a white robe and pants.


	6. Knight's move

**2.5 years ago**

**Somewhere in the desert…**

* * *

"Sit down" - said the lizard quickly.

Rango and Mr. Lee entered the office. The office, that gentleman, was a little further down the alley. It was a wooden building resembling a town hall. The office was on the second floor and where went Rango at the meeting that made the lizard.

"Sir, anything else?" - Lee asked as he put Rango in the chair.

The lizard drank a mug of tea and waved his hand. The mouse immediately nodded and left the office. Rango tensed a little when the lizard narrowed eyes staring at him. But after a while, the lizard blinked and smiled broadly.

"Rango! Yes?" - he said, and took a SIP of tea.

Rango nodded silently. The lizard put the Cup on the table and held out his hand.

"My name is James-Haight" - said the lizard.

Rango slowly held out his hand. Both shook hands, but James still wouldn't let go of Rango's hand. Rango avoided the lizard's gaze in confusion. Again as James began to examine him from head to toe, while slightly squeezing the hand.

"Tell me about yourself. Where do you come from? Who was?" - James let go of his hand Rango and leaned on the owl chair.

Rango squeezed his hands together. What to say to him? The truth or a lie? But his sister...knows the truth... Rango cleared his throat a few times.

"I'm from a faraway place... I was an ordinary... farmer" - the lie easily slipped out of his mouth, although he knew he was taking a risk.

Rango quickly looked at the Raptor, he carefully listened to his clasped hands near his lips.

"And the city? Name?" - asked James.

Rango wondered.

"The city? The city has no name…»

Rango flinched as James laughed.

"The city has no name?»

Rango quietly continued.

"It would not be a city, more area where there were only three houses. I can only say that he is in the North, more I will not tell you…»

James narrowed his eyes and quickly got up from the table and walked over to Rango. Rango tried to keep shivering.

"Listen..." - James said and leaned over to Rango so that their eyes were at each other's level – "it's Better not to deceive me and tell me everything... I won't attack your city, I won't hurt anyone. I don't do that, for no reason of course…»

Rango squeezed hands and lips. He had no choice or…

"I...I'm telling you the truth" - he said quickly and looked him in the eye – "I'm a farm worker. In a place where there are only three houses. This place is in the North, I won't tell you more, even if it costs me my life!»

Rango flinched at his words. Let these words will cost him life, but he will not allow jeopardize his native city. James looked at him thoughtfully. After a while, he quickly walked away from Rango and sat down.

"Well, Rango, well" - James looked at him briefly – " you know How to keep silent, it's a good skill, even if it will cost you your life! But I have a question that requires practice"- he continued and pulled out a document – "Sign this document, you confirm that you have become a citizen of my city, and you work for me»

James handed the document and pen. Rango looked at the document uncertainly. Slowly he took the pen.

"You won't have a chance to escape" - James said sharply.

Rango wondered.

"I understand that you want to go home, but you have to understand that my city is also a place that does not like...publicity»

Rango gripped the pen in his hand and quickly signed the document. For now, he has to do what James says. James quickly took the document and put it under the table. He folded his hands and sighed softly.

"Now to business. Here are my requirements. First: you have get in shape, I will not allow my men were thin, chips»

Rango examined himself.

"Second: you will show me the skill of working with weapons. You lived in a place with only three houses, so there was a lot of danger. Especially in the North, so you are good with weapons, as I understand?»

Rango jerked and not decisively nodded.

"Great!" - James continued – "And you will also demonstrate your natural disguise skill, you must show me everything you can. It'll go on for days... well, in our case, a few months. You own what contributes to my success as chief Sheriff and possibly the future mayor of this city!»

Rango's eyes widened.

"Please come with me to the into the yard…»

"Now?" - Rango asked nervously.

«Exactly. We shouldn't waste any time" - James said and walked to the door – "Come with me to the backyard, you'll meet my guys. I also want to see with my own eyes what you are like»

Rango didn't know what to expect, but he had no choice and followed James.

* * *

In the yard were many animals, different species. There they shot, fought and threw knives. The territory itself was spacious, to match the training, where there were special simulators made of wood, straw, iron…

Rango frowned as he entered the courtyard. Everyone stopped and stared at him. James put his hands on his sides with a smile.

"Gentlemen! Here's your new assistant!" - he said , but the animals would keep his mouth shut and sternly looked at Rango.

James turned to Rango – "Now go to those bottles and demonstrate your shooting skill, then shoot at targets, or rather scarecrows...then there will be throwing knives and so on…»

"And can I show you a disguise for warming up?" - Rango asked nervously, while concealing his fear.

James laughed with the others.

"Rango! Start with the most simple, I want to see you in action" - said James and has passed past Rango – "I will observe you with this balcony»

Rango looking him. James went to the upper wooden balcony of the city hall. He noticed that Annata and Mr. Lee were on the balcony. James walked to the balcony and waved his hand.

"You may begin" - he said.

Rango looked on the bottle, that stood on the fence, near were scarecrows. Where to start? They were far enough away. The desert lynx approached Rango from behind and roughly gave him a revolver.

"Shoot straight, don't disgrace your master"- said the lynx.

Rango lowered his head. He knew how to wield a weapon. The city of "Dirt" really gave him this ability, besides the sheriffs know how to shoot. For a few seconds he was in this position, until the animals began to whisper behind his back, he abruptly raised his head.

Bang!

Bang!

James's eyes widened. A bottle of a bottle of bullet pierced them. It was fast, as every shot from Rango's side was accurate and hit the target. Then it came to the scarecrows. And here is the drum with bullets was finished. Rango lowered his hand and looked around.

Everyone looked at him in silence.

Claps were heard from the address of James. Rango looked at him. He caught sight of Annata sitting in the back. He could read the word "well done"on her lips. Rango was expecting further instructions.

"Bravo! Looks like you were accurate farmer..." started James, as the beasts laughed with.

"Only knives I not throw ever, so it would be a meaningless act" - to interrupt Rango strictly.

The beasts fell silent. Mr. Lee stood up abruptly.

"You'd better be quiet! Or did you forget who you were talking to?" - he cried.

James laughed.

"All right! I like him even more!" - he shouted.

Mr. Lee looked at Mr. James in surprise. Annata laughed softly. Rango chuckled.

_"He loves hard and rough, and confident... well will have to play a different role" thought Rango._

"In that case, you must prove yourself in a further test of endurance!" - James said, and clapped his hands.

Suddenly, several beasts began waving their tails at the ground. Dust appeared. Rango all closely viewed. The dust was getting bigger and soon no one was in sight. Rango focused and squeezed a pistol. But Rango knew the gun was empty and just threw it away.

"Your goal is to survive by any means. You will be attacked, and you have to Dodge, run or fight back" - the voice of James.

* * *

The fog of dust was big enough, but it didn't touch the balcony. Annata stood up and walked over to her brother.

"James, this is too much. You've only given this assignment to guys once, and he's failed! In addition Rango one..." - nervously told Annata.

James chuckled.

"Since he is from the Northern region, he must get used to such storms…»

«But…»

"Nor any "but!»"'- said James firmly.

Annata frowned and wanted to say something, but Mr. Lee grabbed her arm.

"Please take your place" - he said.

Annata sat up nervously. James looked at her briefly, then back to the yard.

"I knew you liked him. But until he passes this test and proves his loyalty to me, I forbid you to see him" - James said.

Annata looked at her brother angrily, but she walked away abruptly down towards the city.

Suddenly, a cry rang out on the court as some sort of beast flew out of the smoke dust. James's eyes widened.

"Did he just hit your bodyguard?" - said the Lynx, going up the balcony.

"Roy?I thought you'd be in this fight, too" - James said without looking away from from the court.

"I decided to give this opportunity to the newcomers. But the lizard managed to fight back..." - said Roy.

Suddenly, several more animals flew out of the pile of smoke.

"Shit!" - Roy swore.

James smiled broadly.

"Looks like he's really from the North or not? But I have to check... Mr. Lee, find Dace's files, there's information on his man. I want to know who he is!»

Mr. Lee adjusted his glasses.

"But the documents were inside Mr. Dace's clothes. As far as I know, we buried him in his own clothes.…»

"So dig up and get them out!" -James ordered.

Mr. Lee nodded nervously and ran away.

Roy chuckled.

"And you don't change...get Down!" - he said.

Suddenly another animal jumped out of the mist of dust and crashed into the balcony.

"Damn it! He's not the timid type?!" -said Roy.

James narrowed his eyes.

* * *

"Come here!»

"OW!»

"You hell...ahhh!»

Screams were heard. Blow after blow they received on face.

Quietly Rango walked past each of the beasts. No one saw him, no one heard him, how slowly he passed by everyone.

Rango looked at his hands. He completely merged with the terrain. And so he reached the nearest porch of the house and abruptly ran out of the fog of dust.

Breathing heavily, he watched the situation.

"They just hit each other" - he said with a smile.

Rango jerked as someone from behind closed his mouth.

"It's me..." - said the voice.

Rango abruptly pulled away and turned around.

"You're always going to lash out at me, Annata?" - he asked jokingly.

"I knew you'd find a way out. And you are smart, my brother will appreciate this approach, and I also appreciated it..." - she said quite slowly and approached him.

"Thank you... In this situation, you need to think with your head, not with your fists, but wait... You're here and so am I too. If your brother sees me with you…»

Rango blushed as his lips touched hers. There was a beep as Annata quickly pulled away from Rango.

"I like to break my brother's rules. Meet me tonight at ten o'clock, come to the old barn on the West..." she said and quickly fled.

Rango silently stood and watched in one point. Imperceptibly moreover, that smoke was dissipated soon.

"Mr. Rango!»

Rango turned sharply. His eyes widened, as many animals lying on the ground with moans of pain.

James laughed.

"You're smart! Such I respect!" - he shouted, and quickly went down to him.

Roy followed him.

Rango scratched his head.

"It certainly wasn't a fight, I just…»

"You disappeared from the place!" - James said and squeezed Rango's shoulders – "It's perfect! So you know how to control your disguise at all times?»

Rango nodded several times.

"Hmm... but the fight we'll teach you not all the same life you're going to run away like a coward?" - Roy said, frowning, and crossed his arms.

James patted Rango on the back.

"Nothing, Roy will take care of you. Now you're one of my men, warriors"- James said- "And while you deserve to rest, you can go to your room."»

"If I may..."- Rango said, and rubbed his shoulders.

James and Roy watched him go.

"Ahem.…»

James looked , it was Mr. Lee.

"We were able to get everything we could. Careful! It's in the blood..." - Mr. Lee said capriciously.

James flipped through the documents. Roy was still watching Rango.

"I hope he learns quickly" - he said.

"Great, now I want to know where he really came from..." - James said and folded the papers.

* * *

Rango rubbed his neck as he entered his room. His stomach hurt and he stroked it gently.

"What a day..." - he said.

Slowly he sat down on the bed. Suddenly there was a noise in his pants. He slowly took out a piece of paper. It was a little piece of paper that had been with him all these months. It was something like a letter. Letters from her. Slowly he opened the letter and read it.

"Hi, I miss you so much. It's been two weeks, and I want to see you, hug you and give you a little gift... Yes, I bought it. You looked at that gun so long, I thought I'd buy you one.…»

Rango smiled at this moment as a tear flowed from his eyes.

"...Waiting for your answer. I hope you come in one piece soon. Beans…»

Rango closed his eyes and put the letter in his pocket. He touched his lips and immediately opened his eyes.

"She kissed me...no... I shouldn't let that happen" - Rango stood up abruptly – "we have To get out of here as soon as possible!»

Rango grabbed his stomach and sat back with a groan.

_"You need to heal up and then you need to run..." - he thought._

* * *

James took a SIP of tea. Mr. Lee sat next to him and quietly read the documents. His hands were gloved so as not to get blood on them.

"...Living in the East, in a small town. He worked as a Sheriff, several times put bandits behind bars" - Mr. Lee's eyes widened – "Has a friendship with Rattlesnake Jake!? What?" -he shouted.

James put the mug on the table.

"This snake - is a simple lost toy in this world, I'm not interested in it" - he said and turned to Mr. Lee – "So Rango lied to me. Although I understand him, I'd be lying to myself if I were him too»

"But...but... means necessary to kill him? He tricked you!" -the old mouse said.

"If I had deceived you, if I had been in his place, would you have killed me too?" - asked James.

Mr. Lee swallowed.

"I...I...no!»

"We're not going to kill him. Our main goal is to keep an eye on him. And not to let him out of the city next year" - James turned around- " I want to he forgot about the past and only then he will be my assistant…»

"But in order for him to forget the past, he must be given... Oh no... Master... no one survived from it" - said Mr. Lee.

"In the same way about it spoke and on a in the yard. Although he survived, even the scratches were not..." - replied James.

"Yes, but this drug...he can't escape it!»

"Then let's just hope for his luck. I need him for my plans.…»

* * *

**Continuation…  
**

* * *

_**Roy**\- is an old desert lynx. James ' men's coach. The age of 40 years. Dressed in a torn shirt and dark denim shorts. Likes to solve disputes with the help fist._


	7. The glare of the sun

**Today**

* * *

Beans took a deep breath. She was standing by the window, holding a mug of tea. The first rays of the sun touched her window. Slowly, she touched her palm to the window. She watched the rising sun for a while.…

* * *

_Rango came up behind him and clung to Beans. Beans out a little laugh as Rango nose her hair and inhaled her scent._

_"Rango, what are you doing?" - Beans asked with a smile._

_"I love your scent, I would smell you all my life" - he said with a smile._

_Boba turned to him and looked him straight in the eye._

_"Snort entire life! I think that's the best compliment you've ever given me" - she replied, and also snuggled up to him._

_"I'm ready to compliment you every day, every hour..." - Rango pulled away and stroked her cheek Beans, she in turn listened to his every word – "I will talk compliment your every second, while I'm with you» _

_Beans smiled, grabbing Rango's hand. _

_"And I'm ready to listen to them forever. At the same time more and more to fall in love with you" - she said._

_They both laughed lightly and hugged each other tightly…_

* * *

Beans pull away from the window, setting her mug of tea on the table beside her. She stared fixedly sun, until eyes dropped. Slowly she walked out of the kitchen and sat down in the chair next to the kitchen entrance. She sat and remembered those days. Those days never left her.

Sometimes she wondered if she would ever be able to forget him completely.

"I'll never forget him..." - she said.

The crackle of the fire by her fireplace made her look at the fire. How thoughtfully she looked at him…

* * *

_"Hello Beans!»_

_Beans looked around, not sure who it was at first, but her eyes widened as the lizard moved quickly toward her._

_"F ... Frank, what are you ..." - she said, as a lizard grabbed her by the shoulders._

_Frank quickly bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek, but Boba abruptly pushed him away and slapped him on the cheek._

_"You're drunk!" - she shouted._

_"Mum, if you'll excuse my master, he's had a few drinks on the road" - squirrel said quickly, grabbing Frank's arm._

_"I just wanted to show respect" - Frank said, rubbing his cheek._

_Priscilla ran up and grabbed Beans arm._

_"Who's that weirdo?"- she asked._

_Boba walked down the street, taking Priscilla's hand firmly in hers. _

_"My acquaintance classmate when I was younger, I was friends with him" -quickly commented on Beans._

_"Where are we going?" - Priscilla asked._

_"Farther from here" - Beans replied tersely. _

* * *

Beans blinked. Those memories were old. That was two years ago. Frank's behavior was terrible for a few more days, as much as he apologized to po Beans... and apologizes to this day. Frank came to town and stayed into it. He started a business.

Beans looked up from her thoughts. After a while, she got up and went to the front door. She started to pack her bag. She put a couple of candles in there. Then she pulled on her poncho and opened the front door, but her eyes widened as she came face-to-face with Frank, who was coming up her front steps.

Frank stopped short.

"Oh, sorry. I just wanted to knock on the door to visit you" - he said with a smile.

Beans left the house and quickly closed the door.

"I'm not expecting anyone. Why did you come?" - she asked, and walked away as if she did not see him.

Frank followed her.

"I, I wanted to ask you, would you like to walk with me along the beach today? By the way, your character has become more like your dad…»

Beans stopped. Frank did the same.

"Frank, I told you, not to think about my dad and not to rush things" - Beans said, looking over her shoulder at Him.

Frank clasped his hands.

"Sorry, I was trying to cheer you up. I haven't seen you in town for two days, I thought you could think this through...for these two days" - he said as he put his hands behind his back.

Beans sighed and turned away from him.

"I can think about it for a week, a month, and if necessary a year, or even decades, until I make a final decision" - she said sternly and went towards the barn.

Frank bit his lip and followed her slowly.

Beans opened the barn gate, as there was her roadrunner, and all sorts of little things that could be in the barn at the ranch. Frank held the barn gate so it wouldn't hit him. Beans walked over to her roadrunner and examined it carefully.

"Look, I understand you. I myself have lost my beloved" - Frank said.

Beans looked at him briefly.

"You never said you had anyone" - she said, and patted her roadrunner.

Frank sighed and moved closer to Beans.

"There's a lot you don't know about me yet. And I want us to be happy" he said as Beans started to put the saddle on his roadrunner.

Frank stepped closer and helped Beans.

"So I want to be with you. Everything to talk to everything finally became clear, clear to both of Us..." - continued Frank.

Beans fastened the saddle and looked briefly into Frank's eyes.

"Please, let's try to talk to you about everything" - Frank said hopefully.

"Understand, do you want to make us happy or hide that pain?" - she asked.

Frank smiled faintly.

"Isn't that the same thing?»

Beans brow furrowed.

"It's complicated. Even though it's been so long since Rango died, I still can't let go of all the memories... or start anything with other men" - she said, and took the bridle that hung on the wall of the barn.

"But if you only want to talk..."- said Beans thoughtfully, as Frank interrupted her.

«Certainly. You probably think I want something more ... After that day when I wasn't sober, started openly hitting on you...We can talk about everything Today, and then I think we'll come to a good decision»

Beans opened her mouth, then closed it. She had nothing to say.

She put a bridle on the roadrunner. They came out of the barn, Beans locked the barn and sat down on the roadrunner. Frank waited for an answer as Beans gave him a look.

«Okay. I'll meet with you today, but first I have to do all the things " - she said uncertainly.

Frank smiled and nodded at her.

"This afternoon or tonight?"- he asked.

«Evening. I'll come to you myself" - she said briefly, and rode off to the roadrunner.

Frank watched her with a smile as the dust rose, causing him to brush the dust from his eyes a little.

"I'll be waiting" - he said, and rode away from the ranch.

* * *

**Continuation**** soon…**

* * *

_I'd like to apologize for the long wait. I have some difficulties, but I overcame them._


	8. Meeting in the cafe

A red-orange sunset descended to Earth as the Mojave desert completely changed its appearance to beautiful orange landscapes. Beans was standing in the doorway of one of the buildings in the city. She watched the sun slowly sink below the horizon. The wind was slowly rising, which led to the faint tinkle of bells that hung on the doors of a nearby building. Beans looked away as her gaze fell on Sheriff Alan, who was sitting outside his office keeping order in the city, after which she surveyed all the townspeople. The city clock rang as Beans shivered a little. She took a deep breath and abruptly entered the building on the threshold of which she stood.

It was a cafe that had recently opened. Usually, here can be was come not one times for week. It was an ordinary cafe, but it was nice, unlike the city saloon.

Beans stood by the front door. Her eyes darted around the cafe until she could see Frank. Frank saw her, too, and waved. Beans walked unsteadily toward him.

"Hello Beans" - Frank said quickly, and rose from his chair as a sign of decency.

"Hello" - she said lightly, and sat down opposite him.

"I'm glad you found where I am, apparently you read my note" - Frank said, and slowly sat down.

Beans said nothing and put her hands on the table.

"Do you want anything? I'm buying"- Frank continued, handing the menu to Beans.

Just as Beans was about to say something, the owner of the cafe, Duke, came in.

"Good evening, may I take your order?" - asked the Duke.

"Are you serving us today?" - Frank asked jokingly.

"It's an honor for a gentleman like you, especially in my establishment, and especially when you're with such a charming lady" - Duke said with a smile.

Beans frowned, and Frank noticed.

"No, no... She's not my lady. I mean...Okay, okay. We're just sitting where, and it's not what you think " - Frank said.

Duke correct on his jacket.

"What is your order? what is it?" - he asked

Frank looked at the Beans. Their eyes met.

"I...I only water, I'm not hungry" - said the Beans and handed menus

"Beans, calm down, order whatever you want" - Frank said.

Beans ignored him and handed the menu to Duke.

"I just need water" - she said.

Duke looked at Frank.

"And you, sir?»

Frank cleared his throat.

"Me as usually»

Duke nodded and took the menu, then left. Frank and Beans were silent for a while as slowly Beans toyed with the fork that was at hand. But Frank couldn't stand it.

"Listen, let's not sit so tensely?" - Frank said jokingly.

Beans looked at him and put down her fork.

"I'm not tense, you wanted to talk, so let's talk" -she said and obsoletes on a chair more convenient.

Frank smiled.

"Well, where to begin... How are you?»

Beans rolled her eyes.

"Fine, and you?" - she said sarcastically, and waited for Frank to answer.

Frank laughed.

«I too. I mean, how are you doing? After I left the city, I didn't know anything about the city or ... about you»

"Well, school is safely over, after my father died, I had to completely change my life" - Beans said.

"Your father, but I heard that he fell..." - Frank stopped, when he saw something like rage in her eyes – "Well...I think you know and... close the topic of conversation!»

Frank wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"And here's your first course, and your water" - Duke said, and set everything on the table.

"Thanks Duke" - replied Frank and looked at the Beans – "Maybe you could order something?»

Beans took the water.

"No, thank you»

Duke nodded and left. Frank began to eat as Beans took one SIP of water.

"Every time I take a SIP, I remember him" - Beans said, staring thoughtfully at the water.

Frank stopped and looked at her. Her eyes became sad instantly. He put down the Cutlery and touched Beans`s hand. Beans looked at him, startled.

"Look, I know how hard this is for you. But…»

"All right" - quickly interrupted the Beans – "I just... it was just a thought. You don't have to worry»

Frank nodded. Beans noticed that his hand was still holding her hand. She slowly withdrew her hand. Frank cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to comfort you" - Frank said, and sat up straight.

"So, what about your life? Tell me, how did it go and why did you decide to come back?" - Beans asked more cheerfully.

Frank chuckled.

«Well…»

* * *

Frank told many things that had happened to him outside the city. He was in Las Vegas, he was in Canada. How he met his love, and how he lost it. How he came within a hair's breadth of death, and how he straddled the bird.

"Have you saddled an eagle? Really?" - Beans asked in surprise.

"Yes! They are very obedient, well, if they certainly ate recently" - he jokingly said.

Beans laughed easily.

"It's been so long since I've seen you smile" - Frank said.

Beans sighed and looked at her watch.

"Wow, two hours went by like they never happened" - Beans said.

"Yeah, but you know, I'd like to apologize?" - Frank said.

Beans looked at him in surprise.

"Really?what?"- she asked.

"I'm so sorry about our past. I'm sorry I was so harsh with you at school and after I came here. I was just a little confused, well, as it happens, I liked you... I like you for a long time, I never let you out of my head...»

Beans`s smile faded.

"Frank..." - she interrupted him as he looked at her - "I forgive you. But I until that is ready with you only communicate, and until I not can here is so simply take and support you those same words, which you only that said me. Think, you don about fix I»

Frank smiled and plucked up the courage to grab the Beans by both hands.

"Let things take their course. I'm just telling you what I think when I look at you "- he squeezed her hands - " I feel so good with you. And it was a beautiful evening. I hope you're not sorry you came»

Beans smiled easily.

"It was a good evening, thank you" - she replied.

"Thank you" - Frank said, and dropped her hands.

Beans slowly from her chair as Frank did the same.

"Let me walk you?" - Frank asked hopefully.

Beans closed her eyes with a smile.

"My roadrunner is near the exit, so…»

"If I walk you to your roadrunner, which stands near the exit of the cafe – it will be my number one dream for tonight" - interrupted Frank.

Beans shook his head.

"Are you really sober?" - she said jokingly.

They both got a good laugh.

* * *

The sun had already sunk below the horizon, leaving only its last rays. Frank and Beans walked to the end of town. Beans held her roadrunner by the reins.

"Well, I'll get there - alone " - Beans said, and patted the roadrunner.

"I want to thank you again for tonight, I hope it won't be the last" - Frank said.

Beans nodded. She was about to mount her roadrunner when Frank put his hand on the saddle and Beans turned. Frank gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Beans's eyes widened. She almost slapped him on the cheek, but she held her hand back.

"I'm sorry!"I'm just ... I'm ... a fool! I know…»

Beans blinked several times and lowered her hand. Frank clutched his head.

"I just..." - he said.

"Good night, Frank" - Beans said softly.

Frank looked at her.

"You're not offended?" - he asked hopefully.

Beans climbed into her saddle.

"Sooner or later, you would have done it anyway" - she said with a smile.

Frank smiled.

"So everything's okay?»

Beans shrugged.

"But in the future, so don't do it"

"I'll keep my temper. From now on, only you will act first" - smiled Frank.

Beans rolled her eyes.

"Bye" - she said

""Good night"- Frank said.

Beans started off in her roadrunner and rode off to the ranch as Frank looked up at the sky with a smile.

"Thank you" - he said.

* * *

**Continuation…**

* * *

_Duke is a desert squirrel. 42 years old. The owner of a cafe in the city of Dirt (Mud). Came to work part-time._


	9. As reason dictates

_I wanted on thank ReScripta , for your excellent comments! I try to write as often as possible!_

* * *

**It's been a few days**

"What makes you think it was Bad Bill? He's been dead for two years or more" - Sheriff Alan said.

"I swear I saw him. I'm sure Bad Bill didn't have any children" - said an elderly desert dog who worked at a water station not far from the city.

Sheriff Alan took out his notebook and wrote it down.

"Remind me where you last saw him.»

The old dog scratched his beard thoughtfully.

"It was last night, he was passing by my station, but far enough away»

"Was he alone?»

"Was there alone or not? He walked slowly, but I couldn't see the main details. Either this was his shadow, either what movement alongside him was" - it is a watchdog she - "On old age years my vision very bad»

Sheriff Alan made a point and put away his notebook.

"Anyway, thanks. If there are any more suspicious animals on the horizon, let me know" - he replied and held out his hand.

The old dog nodded and shook hands.

After a while, Sheriff Alan went to his office. The thought of Bad Bill never left him. He opened the door to the office thoughtfully, when suddenly, with a yell and a yell, he was attacked from the side.

"Aah!»

"You got it, Sheriff!»

Alan laughed as the bag came over his head and his hands tried to clumsily bind.

"Now pray to be saved»

Sheriff Alan was put on a chair and tied to the same chair. In a moment the bag was removed from his head. With a smile on his face, he sat meekly.

"Don't shout! No one will hear you!»

There was silence.

"Dad?! Why don't you scream!?" - Shelly asked.

"Quiet! You'll ruin everything " - Duncan said.

They wore gangs and big cowboy hats, carrying a stick instead of a gun.

Alan smiled at his children, who began to argue among themselves. And to break up the quarrel he whistled loudly. The children looked at him.

"I didn't even hear a rustle" - Sheriff said.

The children looked at him.

"Wow! I didn't even hear a rustle. You're good" - he continued.

The children looked at each other with a smile.

"So, only henceforth play the role of sheriffs, not bandits. The law-must always be present, even in your games" - said the Sheriff.

"Yes, dad»

The children nodded cheerfully and ran out into the street. Alan watched them go, until at one point he remembered that he was still tied to the chair.

"Children ... Children!"- now he shouted, but Shelley and Duncan were already far away»

As Alan took a deep breath, a shadow appeared at the front door of his office. Sheriff Alan exhaled.

"Good of you to come in" - he said.

It was Beans. She stared at the city Sheriff in confusion. A lot of questions were in her head.

"Um... just a children's game. My children ... frolic. Can you help me?" - the Sheriff spoke quickly but haltingly.

A smile appeared on Beans`s face. She went to the Sheriff and helped him untie it. The Sheriff rose quickly from his chair, straightening his clothes.

"Thank you very much" - he said.

Beans grinned and walked over to the Desk.

"How are things in town, Sheriff?"- she asked, looking at the documents and maps.

Sheriff Alan walked over to her.

"Well, you're on time. I just had to discuss one thing, about one person, which you probably know very well" - he said seriously.

Beans frowned.

"Bad Bill»

This was all said as the Beans covered your mouth.

"It can't be" - she said.

Sheriff Alan moved away from the table and went to the map on the wall.

"He was seen at the water station, he was alone, but this is not accurate. Knowing what old Stanley said, he could have been wrong, and Bad Bill wasn't alone" - Sheriff said, running his fingers over the map.

Beans still did not believe in his words.

"But, Bad Bill's gang has long since broken up, and besides, Bill ... is officially dead. His coffin stood before my eyes when his ...»

"His body was never found" - Sheriff Alan interrupted, looking at the Beans

Beans smiled, not believing those words.

"But, his body was discovered along with...Rango..." - Beans paused as a lump formed in her throat.

Sheriff Alan turned fully to Beans with his hands clasped behind His back.

"I checked the place where he was buried a Bad Bill ..." - he said.

Beans`s eyes widened.

"You opened his coffin?" - she asked in shock.

Sheriff Alan sighed.

"I had to do it because the examination had to produce the body to understand exactly that this is not a fraud or conspiracy»

Beans down slowly in the nearest chair.

"So you opened Rango's coffin?" - she asked in horror.

"No... Although it would be worth it…»

"NO!"- shouted Beans and stood up from his chair – "I will not allow!»

Sheriff Alan grabbed Beans gently by the shoulders, trying to calm Her down.

"I-I just said-you'd better sit down. Let's think about it, okay?" - he said.

* * *

"Catch!»

"Come here!»

Priscilla sighed. She was sitting on the beach watching a game where city kids were playing a kind of volleyball. She was writing in her notebook.

"Be careful!»

At this point, the ball flew in her direction. Deftly she dodged him. At that moment Cletus came running up.

"Sorry, are you hurt?" - he asked.

Priscilla frowned.

"It's time to grow out of these games and start practicing more important skills" - she said.

All the city boys approached her curiously.

"What's that?" - Mordecai asked, adjusting his braces.

Priscilla closed her notebook and put her hands on it.

"Well I thought you have enough brains, and you ... well, would you have to master - weapons…»

"I have a slingshot, my favorite weapon" - broken Brutus

The boys supported him with approving laughter. Priscilla rolled her eyes.

"Oh, no! Will you kill or defend against enemies with a slingshot?"You won't live here a day!" - she asked sarcastically.

The boys fell silent.

"Well, nobody trusts us yet..." - said Cletus – " the other day I asked my father:can I take his gun and shoot, and he said that I was still young»

Priscilla slapped her forehead.

"You don't have to ask your parents for permission. So you just - never learn!»

The boys nodded approvingly.

"I came up with, and let's make a school so that we can secretly learn this!?" -Lucky suggested

Priscilla smiled.

"I really thought, that the brain there's no one" - she thought

"And then we can defend our city!" - Brutus said

"Or we'll be help the sheriff's!" - Mordecai said

"Or we'll be sheriffs ourselves!" - Priscilla said proudly and stood up.

The boys looked at her in silence. Then they laughed.

"What are you doing? A girl to be Sheriff?"

"That's not going to happen, Priscilla!» - murmured Brutus

Priscilla frowned and quickly left the group. She could hear the boys still laughing at her. Tears welled in her eyes as she quickened her pace and ran away.

* * *

"You can't prove it! Maybe it wasn't Bill " - Beans said more angrily.

Sheriff Alan tried to calm Beans down, but She insisted.

"Look, it all fits together. The body of the deceased is a Bad Bill - no in the coffin. And then came the rumors, that Bill was seen yesterday" - he said.

Beans pulled away completely from the Sheriff and moved closer to the corner of the room, crossing her arms.

"But Rango was not in sight, with Bad Bill... I refuse to believe it!" - she said, and stamped her foot.

There was silence. It lasted several minutes until the Sheriff came to the Beans. And pulled from the shelf - box. Beans turned, his gaze falling on the box. She dropped her hands as Sheriff Alan pulled out Sheriff Rango's badge.

Sheriff Alan looked at her and handed Her the badge. Beans took it with trembling hands.

"I understand you. It's so confusing now, and I could be wrong... " - Alan said quietly.

Beans looked at the Sheriff.

"But, Rango's body was also not shown before his burial. Do you have an idea that…»

"That Rango is alive?" - Beans said as tears flowed from her eyes.

* * *

**Continuation soon…**


	10. On the other side of hope

Sheriff Alan and Beans had been in the office for several hours when evening descended over the city. They were both sitting at the office Desk. They were silent for more than half an hour.

Sheriff Alan silently tried to comfort Beans . His point of view about the Bad Bill and Rango, brought the Beans out of the rut. She couldn't believe it, or even imagine it. She clutched Sheriff Rango's badge in her hands. She was squeezing so hard that Alan needed to put his hand on hers to distract her. But Beans just took her hands away from the Sheriff and slowly turned away.

Sheriff Alan was silent. The thoughts in his head were very confused. It wasn't one hundred percent certain, after all, Alan had only assumed Rango might have survived, but he had an accurate belief about Bad Bill. Anyway, the idea that Rango could survive was just a thought. A check was needed, but that check affected the Beans badly.

Thoughts slipped away as Beans put her hands behind the Desk, removing Sheriff Rango's badge from her hands, and quickly she tried to wipe away her tears. Alan watched her in silence, not knowing what to say to calm her down, sometimes wishing he'd never told her his point of view.

Beans sobbed softly, but after a moment she was able to calm down a little. Sheriff Alan straightened as Beans looked at him seriously. He wanted to say something, but his voice wouldn't listen. He jerked as Beans nodded at him.

" I think, if body Bad Bill not was then in grave, and perhaps, that Bill alive, means need to do tested and with grave Rango" - has he spoken she husky voice.

Alan wanted to say something, but Beans did not let him to do it.

"If Rango's body is still in the grave, in everything that happens after you go, and that Rango is still dead…»

"Miss Beans... " - Alan break.

"Let me finish! If body Rango is in the grave, it will be on your conscience, Sheriff" - she said loudly, as Sheriff Alan closed his mouth

Beans abruptly rose from the table and the Sheriff with her. She took her Rango badge with her. Alan was a little alarmed at Beans`s words.

"I give my consent for you to make a check, but only when I decide" - she said, and opened the front door.

"And if Mr. Rango is alive..."

Beans glared at him. It is a little scared of Alan, he slowly sat down on the chair.

"Three years... for Three years I cried every night wishing I had stopped Rango... for three years! " - Beans clutched the Sheriff Rango badge in her hand.

Alan noticed that some blood was coming from her hand.

"And if Rango could be alive, he wouldn't dare leave me without news that he could be alive!"- with these words the Beans came out of the office and sharply closed the door.

Sheriff Alan took off his hat and tried to calm himself.

"Damn..."- was all he could say.

* * *

Beans frantically grabbed hand with the badge. She removed the badge and saw that her arm was slightly injured. She clutched the badge too tightly. She wiped the badge and her hand from the blood and stood on the sidewalk, slowly examining the badge.

"Rango..." - she said, so softly that it was like exhaling.

Beans looked at her cart, where was her boar . She really wanted to leave this city. She started toward the wagon at a brisk pace, but hands grabbed her.

"Beans, you all right? You've been in the office a long time. Now it's like the Sheriff hurt you" - Frank said.

Beans pushed him away irritably.

"It's okay" - she said, and continued toward the wagon.

Frank followed her.

"Did you cry?" - he asked.

Beans sat down abruptly behind the wagon and started off without a word. Frank stared after her. On his personified by was immediately understandable, that he was very shocked, thus behavior. Memories came to him, of the days when he and she were young. He rolled his eyes.

"The years go by, and the character is still the same" - he said under his breath.

* * *

Beans stopped the cart, as she was far enough away from the city. She looked around to make sure she was alone. She was alone. Exhaling heavily from today, she looked up at the sky. The sky was already starry, was visible blurred the border decline of and night. The sun was still on the horizon, but the stars were already covering the desert.

Beans watched the stars for a while, wondering if Rango might be among them or not.

She shuddered at the thought that Rango might actually be alive.

"He wouldn't dare do this to me" - she said as her eyes turned watery - "He would have written to me..."

But her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed a movement nearby. Beans turned her head she saw the shadow that had followed to the grave Rango. Beans felt angry.

"I told you that I decide when..." - she said and then moved on the wagon in the direction of the grave where they were buried Rango.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, Beans were almost there. She left her cart and followed the shadow on foot. Surprisingly, the shadow was small. The idea that it could be the Sheriff Allan left Beans.

Beans have reduced a step, and began to move more or less normally. She knew who it was. Beans stopped around the corner, out of sight of the light from the oil lamp that had been lit near the grave.

"Priscilla..." - Beans said softly.

It was really Priscilla. She set the oil lamp on the ground and sat quietly by the grave.

Priscilla's day wasn't very good either. After the taunts from the city kids, she felt really lonely. It was only after talking to the Sheriff that she could rest, even if all she could hear was silence.

Beans watched her as Priscilla spoke softly. They never spoke again in those days. Priscilla was angry with her for doing this to her. And Beans knew it. And after everything that happened today, Beans also wanted to talk to someone.

Beans started as she noticed the tears in Priscilla's eyes. Cautiously she tried to approach her.

She was almost quietly approaching Priscilla when she accidentally brushed against the oil lamp. Priscilla immediately pulled out her gun and pointed it at the Beans. Beans jerked her hands up in front of her.

"Hush...it's me" - Beans said quickly.

Priscilla looked surprised for a moment and lowered her weapon. Beans came closer. Priscilla looked at her with wet eyes. Beans slowly sat down beside her, her face clear with the question " what happened?". But without a word, Priscilla abruptly hugged Beans .

Beans smiled and squeezed it.

"If Rango had been here, he would have stood up for me…These boys don't understand»

"What did they do to you?" - Beans asked in surprise.

Priscilla pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"They think that a girl's Sheriff - it's stupid ... that only a boy can be a Sheriff»

Beans rolled her eyes.

"You don't listen to them. No matter how old these boys are, they will always laugh at it" - she replied.

"Rango wouldn't laugh" - Priscilla said, and looked at the grave.

Beans sighed dejectedly. She remembered her conversation with Sheriff Alan. But she refused to believe it. A little considering the place the Beans have noticed a weapon that was Priscilla.

"Speaking of which, where did you get the gun?"- Beans asked sternly.

Priscilla pursed her lips.

"It's...mine" - she replied.

"Yours?»

"Well, not mine... I stole it from the priest Virgil" - said Priscilla quickly – " I must have a gun, besides it's dark, everywhere is danger»

Priscilla answered, quickly trying to sound right. To her surprise, Beans are just laughed. Then a smile appeared and most of Priscilla.

When all was quiet, there was silence.

They stared at the grave in silence. But Beans broke the silence as she pulled out Rango's badge. Priscilla looked at him in surprise.

"You have it? "- said Priscilla.

Beans put the badge on the grave.

"It belongs here, not in a box" - Beans said.

Priscilla chuckled, but her gaze fell on her hand. Then she looked at Beans.

"Your hand?!" - she said.

Beans hid her hand clenching her teeth.

"It's just... I'm ... from nervous" - she said softly.

They were silent for a while. But Priscilla kept looking at Beans briefly.

"I'm sorry" - she said.

Beans looked at her.

"You're right. Already so much years passed" - Priscilla has sighed – " Let Frank me not like, but perhaps you better be with him…»

"No!" - quickly interrupted the Beans

Priscilla opened her mouth. Beans thought back to what Sheriff Alan had told her. But she then descended into reality. She straightened her hair.

"Not yet. Let's not talk about Frank in this place? We agreed on this, remember?" - continued Beans are more nervous.

Priscilla tilted her head and yawned.

"Okay" - she said, then stretched.

Beans, too, yawned.

"Come to my ranch. I won't let you go home alone at this hour" - Beans said, and stood up.

"But I have a gun" - Priscilla said.

Beans looked at her slyly.

"You don't want to come to my ranch?"-she said jokingly.

Priscilla laughed lightly.

"Of course I do" - she said and stood up - "I'm tired of being in that city…»

Priscilla ran to the wagon, and Beans are a little delayed. She looked at Rango's grave. She couldn't leave out Alan's words. It's like there was hope. A hope that was hard to believe.

"I hope..." - she said in a whisper, but she couldn't continue the sentence, after which she walked away.

* * *

**Continuation…**


	11. Weekdays and feast

_It's been four days…_

It was three years later when the water was returned to this city. And the townspeople appreciated this day. It was a tradition that took place once a year and everyone was able to get their day off to enjoy a holiday on the lake.

It was afternoon. Many people did. Someone was resting near the lake, and someone was swimming.

But the tradition was much more important when every last citizen, visited the grave of his hero, Rango. On the morning was many animals, that were there, who the proudly nodded remembering those days, when Rango saved city from mayor John, who the quietly wiped away tear, remembering, that he was not only hero, but and good personality.

In the evening there would be a celebration, where the townspeople could spend it in the saloon or in the city hall.

* * *

Beans got off her Roadrunner and went to the Sheriff's office. With a loud thud she entered the office as Sheriff Alan abruptly rose from the chair in which he had been dozing. He rubbed his eyes as a desert lizard stood in front of him with an angry stare.

"I of course all understand, you have hard work. But not to come, the only one from the city, to Rango's grave was disrespectful to him»

Alan started to say something, but Beans jabbed a finger at his chest and continued.

"And your imagined theory that Rango might be alive is no excuse»

Beans crossed her arms, waiting for Alan to say something. The Sheriff stood up slowly and shushed the Beans. Beans`s eyes widened as Sheriff Alan told her his children were sleeping on the bed in the room. Beans`s gaze softened.

"I put them to bed all night. They had nightmares" - Alan whispered.

Beans cleared her throat and nodded.

"Sorry" - she said.

Sheriff Alan smiled and closed the door of the room where the children slept.

"But my imaginary theory, not so imaginary, miss Beans" - Sheriff said.

"Shut your mouth, Sheriff" - she said sternly, but quietly – " I won't let you make such guesses on a day like this»

Sheriff Alan shushed her. Beans rolled her eyes.

"After what happened last night, it's not a guess" - Alan said.

Beans are shaken.

"Tonight, the Merkui Brothers detected movement in the vicinity of our city. And they confidently said, that one of personality was Bad Bill" - continued Alan.

Beans sat down slowly in the nearest chair. But she did not allow herself to believe that Rango was among them. Sheriff Alan squatted beside Beans .

"That's why you do it?" - Beans said with a smile, but her eyes were watery.

Sheriff Alan sighed.

"I won't tell you, miss Beans, that perhaps your Rango is alive. Only saw the Bad Bill. Those two personalities are still being established. One of brothers argues, that one of personalities at all from paranormal phenomena, as the specter of" - Alan rubbed head - "Until these Troy on freedom, I cannot depress you on the, that Rango could alive" - Sheriff Alan alighted, as Beans covered for hands its face.

She was crying softly. Alan was about to say something when his children came out of the room.

"Daddy, what's wrong?» - asked Duncan

Beans stood up abruptly and left the office. Alan stood up as well, but he didn't move. Then she looked at the child.

"I'll make you Breakfast" - he said.

* * *

Beans walked out of the office. She gradually wiped away tears and commanded in side lake. She took a deep breath as she stood on the Bank and just watched as some of the townspeople splashed around on the opposite Bank.

"You've been so quiet lately. I've been waiting for days for you to respond to my proposal, but I haven't heard from you. Can you answer now?»

Beans spun around. Frank is leaning against the wall of a local building with his arms crossed. Beans turned away and watched the lake, as Frank, too, with a smile, looked not at the lake, but at Beans herself. Frank bowed his head as he heard no answer to his question again. Cautiously, he walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Beans immediately shuddered and slowly withdrew Frank's hand. Frank chuckled.

"You wore your old blue-gray dress today" - he said with a smile.

Beans frowned but said nothing.

"It reminds me of the day I left town" - he continued.

"It reminds me of a very different memory, Frank" - she said firmly.

"Are you all right? You don't answer my questions... " - he said as he stood behind her.

Beans straightened and dropped her hands.

"I don't want to go anywhere just yet, Frank" - she replied thoughtfully.

"Let's have dinner tonight, then? Please, I haven't seen you in four days and I almost went crazy»

But again there was no answer. Beans stared for a long time, until Frank decided to check where she was looking. He looked where she was. They were the townspeople who stood near the place where they had seen Rango off that day.

Frank sighed loudly. Beans glanced at him.

"So what happened to you?" - Frank asked, and walked over to a nearby bench and sat down on it.

Beans sighed, too.

"Nothing" - she said.

"Sit next to me, why are you standing?" - Frank said.

Beans turned fully toward him as Frank gestured for her to join him on the bench, but Beans stood her ground.

"I'm sorry, I have a case..."

Frank started to say something, but Beans went on.

"I can't have dinner with you tonight. I gotta go " - she said quickly, and started to walk away, but Frank's hand grabbed both of hers.

Beans`s eyes widened. He looked down at her as a smile appeared on his face.

"Before you run away from me again, I wanted to suggest that you come with me to the saloon today. Today is the day of the return of water to this city, it is a solemn day. And I want to spend it with you " - he said and moved closer to Beans as his hands dropped lower to her wrists, he squeezed her hands, but Beans took a step back as she collided with the wall behind her. Frank chuckled.

"Today is not only the day of the return of water»- she said

"You again? I want to be with you. How I want you to finally understand that I want to be with you all day and all night, Beans. Yes, I know Rango is dedicated to this day as well, but so mark this day the way Rango would like you to mark it, " - he said, and slowly stroked Beans' cheek.

She blinked quickly.

"Frank, I...I..." - she said quickly - " I have to go»

With these words she abruptly pulled away from him and went to the other side of the street. Frank had just inhaled the scent of her when, he kicked lightly at the sand beneath his feet. He looked up at the sky. The sun was setting.

* * *

Beans quickly approached her Roadrunner and was about to leave for her ranch, but a loud racket came from the city library. Beans went to the window and saw Priscilla and the Wounded Bird covered with books. She immediately went inside to help them.

"What a mess your made" - Beans said as she entered.

"Hello Beans" - Priscilla said with a laugh.

"What happened here?" - Mrs. Delilah ran up quickly

"Looking for the book, as the book found us" - said Wounded Bird.

Miss Delilah looked at the mess, half the books on the floor.

"I'll help them put everything back in place" - Beans said.

Mrs. Delilah nodded.

"Thank you, I now have so much to do, I'm not going to close the library" - she said and gave the keys to the Beans –"I'm in the town hall as you finish»

Beans nodded as Mrs. Delilah left. Beans put her hands on her sides. Priscilla rose with Wounded Bird from the pile of books.

"Pshaw... we'll be done in half an hour" - Priscilla said.

Beans rolled her eyes.

"Time runs so fast we can't keep up with it"- said Wounded Bird.

Priscilla waved her hand.

"What were you looking for?" - asked the Beans and put the keys to his locket, from there suddenly flew a small sheet.

Priscilla ignored the question Beans as she quickly picked up the piece of paper. Beans`s eyes widened. Priscilla read slowly as a smile spread across her face.

"It's - Rango," she said.

Beans took the leaf with a smile.

"Sad atmosphere" - said Wounded Bird

"Shut up!" - Priscilla said, and kicked the wounded bird.

«Not to quarrel. It's just a gift from Rango. Let's put the books in their places, I must got to the ranch early as possible" - said the Beans and put the piece of paper back into his pendant.

"You're not staying for the feast?" - Priscilla said.

Beans sighed as she picked up a pile of books and put them back.

"I've had enough feast for today" - she said briefly.

* * *

**Continuation…**


	12. Delirium or hope?

Beans closed the door easily, then put the key in the lock and locked the door. It was about an hour and a half before she and Priscilla and the Wounded Bird finished cleaning the city library. During this time, it was already dark enough and the city was bathed in city lights. It was quite noisy at this time. There was almost no one on the street, and the noise came from the saloon and the town hall, where the party was taking place.

It had been exactly three years since the water had returned to this small town in the middle of the desert.

Beans snorted a couple of times and crossed her arms over her chest as her gaze fell on the drunken group that came screaming out of the saloon. Priscilla rolled her eyes.

"There is no order in this city and where is the Sheriff?!" - Beans said, and followed down the street as Priscilla followed her.

"The wind is changing" - said the Wounded Bird.

Beans and Priscilla stopped as they both looked at the Wounded Bird.

"What do you mean?" - Priscilla asked, grinning.

"The wind is changing. Changes are coming " - said the Wounded Bird, as the wind moved toward Priscilla and Beans .

The wind of sleg touched their hair. Priscilla bowed her head, frowning.

"So what?"what is it?" - she asked.

"Let's go" - Beans said quickly.

"Are you with us?" - Priscilla asked the Wounded Bird.

The wounded Bird said nothing and headed toward the lake. Priscilla snorted.

"Sometimes he's very mysterious" - Priscilla said.

Beans grinned.

"What? Isn't that right?" - Priscilla said slyly, with a smile.

"Not mysterious, just he and his people believe all sorts of omens. So he follows them... I think " - Beans replied softly.

"As long as I've known him, I've never been able to understand his signs" - Priscilla said, as she and the Beans got a light laugh.

Suddenly a door opened abruptly from a nearby building, and she almost collided with Priscilla as Beans managed to stop the door in time. At the same moment Frank came out laughing.

"And he said it was a drop!" - voices were heard in the building.

Frank wiped away a tear then abruptly straightened up as he bumped into Boba face-to-face.

"Miss Beans? And Priscilla? Good evening" -Frank said quickly, trying to be sober.»

Beans came closer and sniffed at it, then walked away with a slight sigh. Frank took a few steps back.

"What? I only drank because it's such a day" - Frank said quickly.

"Yeah, just had a drink with Melanie" - Beans said as she directed her eyes inside the building.

Frank whirled around.

"What? NO! look..."- he said, and tried to grab the Beans from his hand, but Priscilla hit him on the arm - " Look, it was Edgar who called her, I just came here to congratulate him»

Beans rolled her eyes.

"We have to go"- she said.

"Wait..." - Frank said, but Priscilla pushed the Beans.

"Come on" - said Priscilla-" or he's going to start giving you a hard time again."

Frank sighed.

"Let's talk in private? " - Frank said.

"She doesn't need your talk!" - Priscilla shouted, like Beans's hand on her shoulder.

"Go to the mayor's office, they're waiting for you" - Beans said softly.

"But... Do you need his talk? And won't you come with me? " - Priscilla asked discontentedly.

"Priscilla" - said Beans .

Priscilla frowned and walked resentfully toward the city hall. Beans rolled her eyes and a slight residue remained in her soul. Priscilla felt betrayed.

"Tomorrow she'll forget everything" - Frank said.

Beans sighed.

"What did you want, Frank?" - she asked.

"Oh, I'd like to apologize again. I'm not drunk, and I wasn't with that woman" - he said quickly, pointing toward the door, which was slightly ajar.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" - Beans asked sarcastically.

«No. I'm glad I could meet you now. You don't have anything to do right now? Are you free?" - he asked.

Beans shook her head.

"I don't want to go anywhere today Frank" -Frank wanted to interrupt her, but she continued – " I understand that we haven't seen each other for a certain number of days, but as I said, today is not the day»

Frank lowered his head. Beans sighed.

"I'm sorry" - she said, and lightly touched his hand – " Maybe another day»

Beans moved away from him, then she turned and walked slowly down the street. But a quick step stopped her, and she turned.

"Wait..." - said Frank, and ran to her.

Beans looked at him questioningly. Frank clenched his hands, then quickly took a small box from his inside pocket. He opened it nervously and handed over the Beans.

"I know what you're going to say. That I'm already annoying you with gifts. But I want you to accept it" - he said quickly.

Beans looked at the box. There was a locket on a chain. Beans shook her head and took a few steps away from Frank.

"I can't" - she said.

Frank sighed. He was silent for a while, but in a short time he quickly walked around behind Beans , who in turn stood motionless as he put this pendant on her.

"The answer is 'no' or 'can't' I don't accept" - he said as he quickly fastened the clasp, after which he gently grabbed the Beans by the shoulders – "This is a special gift from me, whatever your decision is, I want it to be with you»

Frank bent down. At that moment, Beans twitched a little. His lips touched her cheek and she received a kiss on the cheek. Frank chuckled as she stood there for a moment in a daze.

Beans abruptly walked away from him without a word. She slowly grabbed the pendant. The pendant was shaped like a clover flower. She studied him very carefully. Then she dropped her hands and looked at nothing. Frank came up behind her, but this time she turned to him. She looked into his eyes.

"Did you like it?"- he asked with a smile.

Beans didn't say anything as she stared intently into his eyes. Frank touched her cheek, as the Beans quickly blinked and the moment he removed his hand. She bit her lip and tossed her head several times.

«Thank You. I will take care of it" - after which she completely left him and clung to the nearest pillar of the building.

"Are you all right?" - Frank asked.

"Yes, it's just so complicated. I've never had so many things happen to me at and once... " - she said.

Frank took a step toward her.

"So tell me" - he said.

Beans grinned as her eyes began to gleam a little in the light. Frank noticed that.

"Believe me, if everything calmed down now, it would be easier" - Beans said.

"What happened?" - Frank asked, and moved closer to her.

Beans grinned.

"I don't know" - she said.

That's all she said. They stood for a while and watched the city. It was very bright, everyone was in a good mood, as the wind swept through the alleys of the city. The wind touched Beans's hair again as She inhaled deeply, feeling the coolness.

"Another delirium or hope is waking up in me" - she said suddenly.

Frank was surprised.

"What do you mean?" -he said with a smile.

Beans straightened hair.

"Never mind" - she said, and looked at Frank – " I have to go, thank you for the gift, and for listening to me a little»

Frank smiled.

"I want to hear more" - he said.

Beans rolled her eyes with a slight smile.

"This is another delusion that I'd better get rid of, because it's not possible" - she said softly.

Frank scratched his head.

"You speak in riddles»

Beans smiled.

«Exactly. Riddles... "- she said, patting him on the shoulder –" thank you Again, but now I want to be alone»

Frank nodded.

"Just let's agree that we forget what happened yesterday, a week ago, and so on? Let's start all over again?" -he said.

Beans nodded.

"You're right. We must forget what happened yesterday ... a week ago...and so on " - she said thoughtfully, but then she smiled cheerfully - "I have to go, have a good night»

She pulled away from him completely. Frank nodded.

"Good night to you, too" - he said.

Beans nodded and went to the other side of the street.

* * *

**Continuation soon…**


	13. Crucial moment

**I apologize for the long wait!**

* * *

"Drink at my expense!" - Elgin shouted, standing on the saloon bar.

There were many citizens in the saloon. Mostly everyone was drinking and laughing, but with every SIP of cactus juice, the situation was heating up to hit anyone.

Elgin staggered as Sergeant Turley frantically tried to climb the bar as well.

"No! Drink at my expense!" - Sergeant Turley shouted, and straightened up as if he felt himself on his feet.

Elgin looked at Sergeant Turley.

"You've never had so much money! And Ah drink all for my expense!" - he shouted.

"No, all the booze is on me!" - Sergeant Turley shouted hoarsely and pushed Elgin.

Elgin pushed Sergeant Turley, and then Sergeant Turley pushed Elgin harder. Elgin responded in kind, and so in a circle. The townspeople watched the two with laughter, but Buford soon arrived and chased Elgin and Sergeant Turley off the bar.

After a few minutes, the shouting of hostility and threats with fists, between Elgin and Sergeant Turley, stopped. How amicably they sat down at the table and drank cactus juice.

The atmosphere was favorable again, which made Sheriff Alan relax and put his feet on a nearby chair. The Sheriff sat on the last table, near the exit, and watched the order, or rather tried to.

The Sheriff poured himself some cactus juice and drank it quickly.

"You better not relax now, Sheriff»

The Sheriff jumped down quickly, but then relaxed when he realized who it was.

"Tony, don't sneak up on me like that, you know I don't like it" - Alan said, and sat up straight, with Tony sitting next to him.

The Sheriff took out a second glass, then poured himself and Tony a drink. Tony took the glass thoughtfully.

"Three glasses of cactus juice has never made anyone drunk to the point of nausea" - the Sheriff said

Tony chuckled

«True. But now we should be careful. We never found out who those strangers were" - he said.

The Sheriff considered.

Suddenly the saloon doors swung open. The townspeople turned sharply as the music in the saloon stopped.

The figure stood in a rag mask, only the amber-brown eyes visible. Its body was huge, particularly its arms and tail. His gaze shifted to the Sheriff sitting next to him.

The Sheriff jumped up from his chair and prepared his weapon as the stranger squinted at him.

"Put the weapon away, you won't need it" - the stranger said.

* * *

It was much quieter on the street, a slight coolness circling the city, which caused a fairly calm sense of solitude. But these feelings caused more loneliness or betrayal for Beans.

She clutched the pendant Frank had given her and leaned against her van. She put her mother's pendant in her pocket, though from time to time, she just wanted to get it out and put it back on.

Slowly, she lowered her hands and moved closer to her boar. She patted him gently on the back.

"What should I do?" - she asked.

But in response, silence. She took a deep breath and climbed onto the wagon. She sat motionless for a while, but the wind made her put on her poncho.

"Let's go home" - she said, but her hand shook.

Suddenly there was a heavy crash. Beans turned her head sharply. The sound was from the alley she was in front of. Beans lowered the bridle and slowly climbed down from the wagon, then quickly pulled a shotgun out of the wagon.

She jerked as the noise grew louder. Beans looked quickly around, but there was no one on the street to help her. She squinted, but it was too dark. She went to the alley and grabbed the oil lamp that hung at the entrance of the local building. Clutching the shotgun, she walked slowly into the alley.

It was dark, and gradually Beans looked back and forth. But there was no one. The alley was about to end, but she didn't meet anyone. A little puzzled, she looked up at the buildings in the corners, but there was no one there.

"Probably the wind" - she said and sighed.

She turned back as the door opened abruptly in front of her. Beans put her hand to her lips to keep from screaming and quickly set the lamp on the ground, then leaned against the wall around the corner to avoid being seen.

She didn't move for a while. There were some sighs. But suddenly the noise came. Beans tried to calm her breathing, but it was difficult. After a few seconds, she dared to look out. No one was there. Only one bag near the door.

In earnest, Beans prepared a shotgun, but her body shuddered as she felt a sharp knife on her back.

"Drop your weapon" - came a hoarse voice.

Beans stood motionless, trying to control "her special moments". She gripped the shotgun as the knife began to dig deeper and deeper into her back.

"Drop your weapons!»

The voice became more demanding. Beans closed her eyes. She had no choice but to obey. Slowly, she laid the weapon on the ground. Suddenly two citizens of the city were heard talking. Beans and the stranger saw them at the end of the alley. The stranger immediately grabbed her hand and covered her mouth. He leaned her against him and they both hid behind the barrels that stood nearby.

"If you try to scream, you'll never see your city again" - the stranger said, and quickly picked up Bean's shotgun from the ground and threw it to the side.

Beans felt helpless as the hand held her tightly. But her curiosity gave way, and she dared to see who the stranger was. His hands were gloved. The clothes were loose enough, the body was not visible. She dared to look at his face. But she was disappointed when she saw the dark gray fabric on he face, where there were only two small holes for her eyes. Because of the darkness, she couldn't figure out what kind of animal it was.

The stranger quickly turned her face so that she would stop looking at him.

"I didn't let you look at me" - he said.

The townspeople left the alley and soon the silence returned. The stranger stood up abruptly and picked up the beans with Him, still holding her mouth in his hand.

"What should I do with you?" - he said.

Beans listened to his voice. His voice was unintelligible because of the fabric that was on his face. But something made her suspicious. She wanted to know who it was.

"I'm going to take my hand away and you promised not to yell" - the stranger said.

Beans nodded obediently. The stranger withdrew his hand. Beans stood in silence.

"Well done" - the stranger said, and slowly grabbed the bag that was lying on the ground, while still holding the Beans by the hand.

Beans breathing quickened. She felt the stranger's grip relax a little as he picked up his bag. This was her chance.

Abruptly, she pulled away from him. The stranger immediately reacted but Beans a was faster and abruptly grabbed the oil lamp that was lying closer to her and sharply hit the stranger on the head with it. The stranger stepped back with a groan.

Beans a took advantage of the chance and ran abruptly to her cart. But the stranger quickly caught up with her. Beans a started to fight, but he was much stronger. With a sharp movement, he took the oil lamp from her and leaned the Beans against the wall. Beans tried to get out, but he held her hands.

"Stop it!"- said the stranger.

Beans did not calm down and kicked him sharply, but he endured her beatings. Beans deftly snatched one of her hands away and grabbed the stranger's face and tried to remove the mask.

"Oh, you..." - he said, as the mask fell off his face and he moved away from Beans into the shadows.

The stranger pulled away completely. Beans couldn't see his face from the darkness. She started toward the wagon.

"Why are you doing?" - he said.

Beans stopped. She turned to him. By the light of the lamp, she could see that the stranger had drawn a knife.

"Give me my thing and I won't touch you" - he said, holding out his hand.

Beans bowed her head.

"So take it" - she said, and held out her hand with the rag.

"So you can talk? Your lamp bothers me. Give me my thing! " - he said.

Beans was silent.

"What?"- said the stranger.

Beans slowly began to approach the stranger. The stranger tensed and held the knife at arm's length as Beans lifted the oil lamp. The Lama's light illuminated his face. Bean's eyes widened.

"It can't be..." she said, as she felt a weakness in her legs and arms, after which the darkness sank into her eyes.

* * *

**Continuation…**

* * *

_Tony - is a desert wolf. One of sheriff Alan's deputies._


	14. Russian roulette

**Sorry for the long wait. But given the current situation in the world, it was extremely difficult for me to write a sequel.**

* * *

Doc nervously poured himself a glass of water. With trembling hands, he threw a couple of drops of Valerian into a glass and quickly threw back his head and drank it all in one gulp. He leaned a little unsteadily on his Desk.

The door to his office suddenly opened. Kinski and Stump came in from the street.

"The whole town keeps saying..." - said Stump loudly.

"Is this true? Are they here?" - Kinski said, adjusting his hat.

Doc nodded several times.

"God is the judge, but this is just not a likely event, what could have happened in my life" - he said, and set his empty glass on the table.

"Where are he?" - Kinski asked.

Doc motioned to another room, where the sick or injured usually lay. Now room was empty. Stump and Kinski went there with firm steps.

* * *

The door swung open. Kinski's eyes and Stump were twice their normal size as a familiar figure turned in front of them.

"B ... Bill?" - Kinski said.

The lizard crossed his arms over his chest.

"Mother of God, what happened to youre? Well, life has worn you out without me... " - said Bill with an imperceptible smile, as he saw the new suits that were worn on Kinski and Stump.

Kinski and Stump took off their hats.

"We thought you, but you..."

"We thought - you dead!"- continued Stump swallowing the last letters.

Bill rolled his eyes and sat down slowly. Now Kinski and Stump could see several more familiar figures. Sheriff Alan was also there, sitting in a corner of the room in deep silence. Also on one of the beds was Miss Beans. She was still unconscious.

Kinski decided to take a step as the Stump followed him. Bill raised his eyes and looked at them.

"What happened? Where have you been?"- both said in one voice.

Bill sighed as Doc and the chameleon quietly entered the room. Stump kicked Kinski.

"You look! Rango is here... " - he said, still in shock.

The chameleon entered the room without a word, carrying a basin of water. Without a word, he walked past Kinski and Stump. After putting the water next to Beans bed, chameleon quietly put the chair that was next to the bed and put it next to bill and sat on it.

Doc looked at the clock that hung over Sheriff Alan's head.

"Miss Beans has been fainting for a long time, we need to Wake her up" - Doc said and left the room without a word, going to his office for ammonia.

The room was silent again. But Kinski put his hands to his head and slowly made up his mind to sit on the nearest bed, which was opposite bill.

"Bill? What happened?" - Kinski asked.

Bill rolled his eyes.

"We ran away from the camp... Or rather I ran away as soon as I could..." - Bill began.

"Were you a prisoner?" - Stump said, and also sat down on the bed next to Kinski.

Bill growled and looked at them.

"Remember the day we robbed the train?" - he asked.

Kinski and Stump thought.

"How can I not forget that day? Youre lost" - Kinski said.

«Exactly. But I didn't just disappear. I was captured by the animals that disconnected the last train car. After that... I remember the darkness "- said Bill more disappointed – " It was the dumbest kidnapping!" -he continued, and stamped his foot.

"What happened to him?" - Kinski asked, and pointed at the chameleon.

"Rango, what happened to you?" - asked Stump.

Bill looked at the chameleon.

"He won't answer you. But I ran into him in the same camp. We both ran away" - Bill replied.

Kinski and Stump fell silent, like a chameleon just sitting in a chair and looking at nothing.

"Do you know what happened to him?" - Kinski asked, and stared at Rango's scars on his face.

Bill sighed and touched Rango on the back.

"I don't know what they did to him, but I think he suffered a lot more if he doesn't remember his past" - Bill said, and took his hand back.

Kinski and Stump looked at each other. Sheriff Alan got up from his chair, thoughtful.

"Are you finished? I need to personally ask a few more questions to Mr. Bill and Mr. Rango " - he said.

Kinski and Stump got out of bed and put on their hats. How their faces brightened.

"That's what I understand. It's been exactly three years since you both disappeared. Okay ... Whatever happened there, you're alive, Bill" - Kinski said with a smile.

"When you're done with the interview, come to our saloon. We will tell you a lot" - said Stump with a grin.

"We also want to know where your scars came from, Bill " -Kinski said in a more distant voice.

"You can't hide anything from us" - Stump added jokingly.

As they both left the Doc's office. Bill, in turn, only grinned.

"Yes, the years go by, but these idiots don't change" - Bill said.

* * *

Sheriff Alan cleared his throat as Doc entered the room. Doc stopped.

"You have an interview? Am I interrupting?"what is it?" - he asked.

The Sheriff shook his head.

"No" - he said shortly.

Doc walked quietly around the room and began to work on Miss Beans. The chameleon watched Doc briefly. But Alan's hand distracted him.

"Mr. Rango, please tell me everything" - Alan said, and placed a chair next to them - "let's Start with a simple... where were we before the incident? What happened to you again on the day you were kidnapped?»

Bill sighed.

"I'm tired of saying the same thing, Sheriff" - he said.

"Mr. Bill, I have to make sure»

Bill sighed.

"I was caught on a train that I was... robbing. Then there was darkness. Camp. A lot of work. Hunger... " - Bill answered briefly.

Sheriff Alan wrote it down in his notebook.

"Now I want to hear your answer, Mr. Rango" - he said, and looked at the chameleon.

Rango's eyes widened, but then he frowned.

"I told you so. I don't remember anything. I don't remember being here at all. I used to think my life was what it was it was there and not here!" he replied more firmly.

"Mr. Rango. I understand, but you must try to remember something" - Sheriff said.

"Don't torture has severe memory loss" - Doc said suddenly – " which is Like I told you, he'll be able to remember everything if he's in town more often. And that's the best case "

Sheriff Alan sighed and nodded.

"Then the next question is... Mr. Bill, do you remember exactly where you've been these three years?»

Bill clenched his fists.

"Hell, this camp isn't even hell. This is a place where we were prepared for something. I thought so. I don't want to talk about the conditions I was in. But I am sure that it was intended, but I can be wrong... one Thing I know for sure is that I lived all three years like in "Russian roulette " - he replied.

Sheriff Alan scribbled this in his notebook.

"I have two more questions. How did you meet Mr. Rango? And how far is the place where your meeting and your camp were?»

Bill lowered his head.

"There was so much of everything" - he said and looked at the chameleon – "I never thought that I'd be happy to see this geezer... don't dare to write it in Notepad!»

Sheriff Alan dropped his hands.

"Go on..." - he said.

"We have been trying to find a way to the city for several months. Yes, months. In a word, this place is far enough away. I met Rango when he was one of these…»

"One of these?" Alan asked, and looked at the chameleon.

Rango started.

"Bill, don't tell him otherwise the city will be in danger" - he said abruptly, and got up from his chair.

"Mr. Rango, we need to know," - Alan said, and grabbed Rango's arm.

"I would tell you, but unfortunately I don't know exactly who he worked for. But he was just a novice, I guess, " - Bill said.

Sheriff Alan lowered Rango's hand. He stared at it for several minutes in silence.

"All right, I'll finish the survey for now. It's late, I hope you can remember everything, Mr. Rango, and I hope that you will then tell me everything" - said Alan and went to the door – " you will both be temporarily staying at the hotel. If you have relatives or friends, you can live with them»

With that, the Sheriff left the room. Bill clapped his hands loudly enough. Doc immediately shushed him.

"Calm down Doc..." - said Bill and got up from the chair stretching his hands and adjusting his belt – "I haven't been in a brothel for three years... Damn it" - he continued and went to the door.

He looked back at the chameleon.

"Rango are you coming?" - he asked.

Rango stood quietly next to the dock and watched him work.

"Oh right, you're the... You with her…»

Rango looked at Bill.

"I with her?" - Rango asked.

Bill was surprised.

"Doc, Why didn't you tell him?!" - he said with a grin.

Doc frowned.

"I think this is too heavy a burden for you, Mr. Rango, and ..." - he said.

Bill chuckled.

"You can be quiet!" - Doc said.

Suddenly, Beans raised her hand and began regain consciousness. Bill was still grinning.

"Well, lizard, know that today you faced your once-beloved... ha-ha-ha " - said Bill and with a laugh left the room closing the door.

Rango's eyes widened. Doc turned to him immediately.

"I'm afraid he's right" - Doc said.

Rango was in a state of shock. But the voice distracted him for a moment.

* * *

**Continuation…**


	15. Our views, our words

With a little moan, Beans clutched her head. Doc jumped up and with quick but precise movements helped Beans sit on the bed.

"Doc..." - said Beans , slowly raising her eyes to the doctor.

Doc hurriedly took the nearest glass and poured water into it and added a couple of drops of head medicine, then handed the glass to Beans. Beans looked at the water slowly, and then her eyes widened.

"Water? Rango... " - she said and jumped up abruptly, but her vision darkened and she slowly sat back on the bed.

"Hush, Beans, you don't have to get up so fast right now. Anyway, you shouldn't get up yet" - Doc said, and put the glass of water back in its place.

"Doc, you won't believe this… I saw him!" - said Beans more loudly, as she froze when she saw a figure out of the corner of her eye.

She turned her head slowly, and her eyes rested on Rango. Rango was standing straight without any movement. As their eyes met, Rango slowly bowed his head. Beans repeatedly his movements.

"Doc, do you see him, too?» - Beans asked without taking her eyes off Rango.

Doc rubbed his paws convulsively on his clothes.

"I... I can hardly believe it myself, Beans…But ... but… Rango is really here"

Beans closed her eyes slowly.

"I'll leave you" - Doc said.

Desert rabbit abruptly left the office. It was a matter for the two of them. Besides, Doc didn't want to see what happened next.

Rango watched as Doc went out. Then he looked at Beans, who was still sitting with her eyes closed, trying to figure out that it wasn't all a dream. Rango not knowing what to do noticed a nearby chair and quietly sat down at it, waiting for something that was about to happen.

* * *

"Oh Bill, I've missed you so much" - Melanie said – " Today's men are so weak..."

Bill grabbed Melanie around the waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"No one has ever dared to surpass me. I've only gotten stronger over the years"- Bill said, and grabbed the nearest glass of whiskey and drank it in one gulp.

Bill was sitting in the saloon. Nothing really changed in him. The same tables, the same bar, the same piano. Unless there were a lot of new faces. Bill also looked at the new young ladies who also appeared in the saloon. But Melanie's hand distracted him and made him turn his head toward her.

"How well we managed to come. Exactly on the day of the return of the water " - quietly said Bill casting glances at the surrounding people.

The city is small, so the rumors that Bill and Rango , who once died, returned alive this night. There were so many questions, but no one could ask them out loud, fear and at the same time shock gripped every citizen of the city. Some were afraid and would avoid Bill in the saloon if he were a Ghost. But there were also those who were just happy to see Bill, even if he was once a bandit, but this past did not bother anyone.

"Yes, I still don't believe I see you," - Stump said, putting two bottles of cactus juice on the table.

Kinski walked behind him. Bill put the glass on the table and pulled Melanie closer to him to distract himself from the looks of others.

"Trust me, you'll see my face every day now" - Bill said with a grin.

It was some time before Buford tapped on his bar. There was silence. Buford cleared his throat a couple of times and raised his glass.

"Damn it, Bill..." - said Buford, as Bill nodded in response – " Bill, kill your or not, but hell, even from the other world, the first thing you do is come to my bar to get drunk and take off one of our women…»

There was a laugh of approval, as Buford raised his hand.

"To the return of Bill and Rango" - Buford said.

"To the return of Bill and Rango!" - said voices.

But someone from the crowd began to hum.

"Bill, where is Rango?"

"Where's our Sheriff?"

"What happened to you?"

Someone was shouting in the saloon. Bill chuckled proudly as silence fell.

"As for Rango, leave questions for him when he gets here" - Bill replied.

Kinski scratched behind his ear.

"And yet everyone is interested in what happened?»- he said, and held Bill out a cigar.

Bill grabbed a cigar and immediately kissed Melanie's neck.

"If anyone finds out what happened to me and where, well... you will most likely be killed tonight..." - there was a silence. Bill felt a certain fear from everyone in the saloon.

"Where should I start?»

* * *

"Where should I start?" - breaking the silence, Rango got up from his chair and went to the nearest window.

Beans stood in the corner and drank the water Doc had left for Her in quick gulps. Rango watched the city.

"Start from the beginning!" - Beans said this aloud, unable to contain her nerves.

Rango sighed and looked at her. He noticed that she was looking at her glass with hatred, as if she was afraid to look at it. Rango several times, knocked on the nearest bed.

"I can't" -he said.

Beans slowly raised her eyes, and looked at him with fear. Rango stared at her, his eyes narrowed. A moment later, large hailstones of tears rolled down her cheek without emotion. How carefully she looked him up and down.

"Rango, why? " - she asked, swallowing the last words.

Rango started to answer, but Beans abruptly put down her glass of water and took one long step, toward him in a tight circle.

They were standing close.

"Why didn't you write to me all these years that you were alive? Why did you do this to me?" - she whispered.

Rango abruptly took a few steps back, as if afraid of hurting her.

"I...I...I..." - he said, but her hand silenced him.

Beans grabbed his hand and looked at it slowly. But Rango slowly withdrew his hand. Beans looked at him blankly. Rango took a deep breath.

"I don't remember you… I don't remember anyone in this town»

The words sent a knife through Beans heart.

"WH-what?" - she said, and slowly moved away from him.

Rango looked at the floor.

"I can't tell you what happened to me. Where I was and more" - Rango looked up at her – " But I also can't tell you anything about not remembering you. I don't remember anything that I had to do with this city..."

Beans put her hand to her cubes holding back her pain at these words.

"I don't remember anything that I had to do with you..." - Rango continued quietly.

Not believing what he was saying, she came up to him abruptly and almost slapped Rango's stubble, but Rango didn't even flinch, how close they were. How long and without words they looked into each other's eyes. Beans slowly reached out her hand to Rango's cheek and gently stroked it. Then, without a word, she quickly left the room.

Rango blinked several times. How slowly he touched his cheek.

* * *

**Continuation…**

* * *

_Hi guys. Please forgive me for waiting so long. I've been out of my depth all these days. But everything seemed to be working out. I will try to post my new chapters more often._


End file.
